Vício
by LaySt
Summary: ... O que – vejamos – não é uma coisa muito inteligente de se fazer quando você está quase nu – e vulnerável – a um ataque imprevisível.
1. Chapter 1

Sim, eu seeei.

Estou trabalhando em Naturalmente! É tudo culpa da Laura Toschi! LOL.

Boa leitura

* * *

><p><em>Vício: Devoção entusiástica sobre uma coisa ou atividade específica.<em>

Sim, eu sou viciada em nadar.

Antes mesmo de aprender a _andar_, eu já sabia nadar. Durante todos os meus anos de escola, eu sempre fui parte do clube de natação. Era eu quem mantinha a piscina de casa meticulosamente limpa e pronta para uso. Nadei muito durante a noite, quando eu não conseguia dormir, quando estava triste, irritada, e até alegre demais. Meu pai presenteava-me com viagens a lagos, rios e mares, e eu nunca perdia uma oportunidade de nadar em cada um deles.

Nadar é simplesmente sentir-se livre de uma maneira que apenas quem _gosta_, entende.

E eu não nado há uma _maldita_ semana.

Suspirei ao virar na cama, largando o livro que lia e tateando pelo controle da TV que estaria entre os travesseiros.

- Droga. – Eu murmurei levantando-me um pouco para achar o controle mais rapidamente.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse descobri-lo, ouvi um barulho vindo de meu computador indicando que chegara um email novo.

Saltei da cama em um pulo e corri para a bonita mesa de carvalho onde estava o computador preto, jogando-me na cadeira de rodinhas. Fui obrigada a segurar-me na mesa para não sair deslizando, já que fora tanta a _delicadeza_ com que sentei na cadeira.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: emmevance london . com

**Para**: lilyevans london . com

**Assunto:** Hey Lily!

_Como vai Lil?_

_Aposto que já arranjou algum admirador espanhol lindo e quente para você não? Sério, é quase um dom seu atrair caras gostosos Lily._

_Sim, Dorcas disse que você está cuidando da casa do avô dela enquanto ela está naquela conferência no Japão. Sinceramente, estou com inveja. Se Benjamin não tivesse essas estúpidas reuniões – e me largasse um pouco – eu estaria aí com você. Dó não disse qual é a cidade em que está, mas espero que tenha praia, eu sei o quanto você adora nadar no mar. Oh, está vendo?_

_Eu poderia estar na praia com você! Tentar pegar um bronze em vez de ficar vermelha... Bom, quero notícias suas. Lene e eu vamos amanhã ao Westfield fazer algumas compras para o verão. Você sabe como Lene fica agoniada quando chega em uma loja e a peça que queria já foi comprada. Por isso vamos agora, as coleções novas já devem estar chegando._

_Por falar em coleção nova, __diga__-__me__ que levou o biquíni que comprei para você! Sinceramente Lily você fica irresistível nele, por isso se tiver um espanhol na mira, use-o. Ele estará em suas mãos._

_Beijos, tenho saudades e amo você!_

_Emmeline Vance. (Sua amiga mais bonita)_

* * *

><p>Eu ri ao terminar de ler o email de Emmeline. Era a primeira coisa em dias que realmente me divertia.<p>

A verdade é que não tem muito o que fazer em Trujillo. É uma cidade adorável, eu concordo. Mas aproveitá-la sozinha... Não é aproveitá-la. Se eu ainda estivesse namorando, provavelmente seria delicioso percorrer as maravilhosas ruas antigas, tomar café em um lugar novo todos os dias... Observar o céu nessas noites quentes.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: lilyevans london . com

**Para**: emmevance london . com

**Assunto**: Re: Hey Lily!

_Oi Emme!_

_Estou indo bem. O nome da cidade é Trujillo, realmente uma cidade maravilhosa. Infelizmente não há praia, não há clube, e a piscina do avô de Dorcas está em __reforma__._

_Você provavelmente pode entender meu desespero agora. Estou há uma semana sem nadar Emmeline! __Uma__semana__! Já tenho agonia só em olhar para a linda banheira de mármore da suíte principal e desejar que ela fosse maior. Eu não sei o que fazer! Estou enlouquecendo._

_Respondendo sua pergunta: não, ainda não arranjei um espanhol lindo e quente para mim. Eu preferia até que ele fosse geladinho pois faz muito calor por aqui. Bom, se é um dom eu não sei, mas o pintor-líder (é assim que se chama?) que está nesse exato momento dando ordens aos outros no andar debaixo é realmente apetitoso e já me convidou para sair duas vezes. (não é contra as regras ou algo assim flertar com o cliente? Bem, não que eu seja o cliente. Dorcas tecnicamente o é.) Eu pensei em aceitar, (eu o vi suado outro dia, e posso dizer que ele não tem uma mísera gordura no abdômen) só que esse meu mau-humor por causa de minha "abstinência" está atrapalhando tudo._

_Emmeline, por favor, poupe-me. Mesmo que Benjy não fosse loucamente apaixonado por você (nunca a tendo longe por muito tempo), acredita mesmo que você viria? Você também é loucamente apaixonada por ele demais para ficar em cidades separadas, que dirá países._

_Há, não me faça rir. Benjamin nunca permitiria que você __pisasse__ em uma praia com seus biquínis lindos sem ele por perto para assustar possíveis predadores._

_Sei como Lene fica, da última vez eu tive que me segurar para não rir de seu desespero quando aquela bolsa azul edição especial de inverno da Prada já tinha sido vendida. Boas compras pra vocês, diga à Marlene que eu espero que ela encontre tudo o que quer – da cor que quer – dessa vez. O que, convenhamos, é meio difícil, Lene sempre quer coisas demais._

_Sim, eu trouxe aquela peça indecente se é isso o que está perguntando. E não, eu não pretendo usá-la. Ela é anormal. Pequena demais!_

_Beijos, também a amo e tenho saudades!_

_Lily Evans (sua amiga moribunda)_

* * *

><p>Sorri sozinha e levantei, espreguiçando-me com vontade. Andei devagar até a varanda da suíte principal, o único cômodo completamente acabado. O avô de Dorcas comprou essa casa há quase trinta anos, e agora, Dorcas está restaurando-a para o uso constante que virá. É uma linda e confortável casa, seus pais podem vir para relaxar, e ela mesma pretende aproveitar com Alejandro, seu noivo. (Sim, ele odeia seu nome por causa daquela musica da Lady Gaga) Dó adora o estilo da casa, por isso nunca pensou em reformá-la. Ela mesma estava acompanhando o processo, quando foi pega de surpresa por essa oportunidade na conferência no Japão e teve que ir.<p>

Não me importei de todo em vir. Eu queria mesmo viajar um pouco, mas a falta de uma piscina, ou _qualquer_ _coisa_ grande o suficiente para nadar está me matando.

Marco, o líder da equipe de restauração, prometeu-me que fará o possível para disponibilizar a piscina para uso. Só que eu não agüento mais.

Eu _preciso_ nadar.

Apoiei o cotovelo no parapeito da varanda e meu rosto em minha mão, sentindo a suave brisa que soprava timidamente tentando minimizar o calor. Foi quando olhei pela milionésima vez, desde que chegara àquela casa, para a piscina enorme do vizinho.

Revirei os olhos irritada. Eu não conseguia entender como alguém não utilizava aquele pequeno paraíso, ali disponível, todos os dias.

Com uma piscina daquelas, eu nadaria todos os dias!

A água estava tão limpa, que reluzia com a luz do sol. Tentando-me, chamando-me... Convidando-me a dar um mergulho.

Uma gota de suor escorreu por meu pescoço e engoli em seco.

Pense em outra coisa Lily, outra coisa. Qualquer coisa.

O vizinho!

Certo, o que sabemos sobre ele?

- Não muito – Eu murmurei comigo entediada.

Lembro de vê-lo de relance dessa mesma varanda em meu primeiro dia aqui. Depois nunca mais. Aliás, não vi sequer alguma movimentação pela casa. As luzes dos jardins e de fora acendiam automaticamente às dezenove. Sempre em ponto. Dorcas disse que seu sobrenome é Potter, Porter, algo assim. Eles não se falaram muito, trocaram sorrisos e comprimentos apenas. Lembro-me de ouvi-la dizer que ele viaja muito.

- Hum, ele deve estar viajando agora.

Olhei novamente para a piscina.

Soltei um gemido sofrido apoiando-me na barra da varanda com força e jogando a cabeça para trás.

Isso _não_ é justo.

Foi quando me ocorreu uma idéia.

Dorcas com certeza deve saber de sua rotina certo? Afinal, eles são vizinhos.

Corri para o computador quase escorregando no caminho e comecei a mandar um email para minha amiga pequenina.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: lilyevans london . com

**Para**: domeadowes london . com

**Assunto**: Vizinho

_Não, eu __não__ estou interessada em seu vizinho! É que eu não sabia o que por no assunto, e Deus sabe que odeio deixar essa porcaria vazia._

_É que estou curiosa, só o vi em meu primeiro dia. Durante a noite aliás. Ele é um vampiro ou algo assim? Estava pensando em bater em sua porta e oferecer a boa e velha torta de "bem-vindo", mas seria ele quem deveria me dar as boas vindas certo? Espere, eu acabei de lembrar que tecnicamente você é a vizinha aqui. LOL._

_Ah, toda noite ouço um tipo de choro vindo da casa da piscina. Sabe, aquela que fica do outro lado do seu jardim. Por favor, diga-me que sua casa não é assombrada. Você sabe que eu odeio histórias de terror._

_Lily Evans. (Sua amiga desesperada)_

* * *

><p>Enviei o email e vi a cortina de renda se mexer no crepúsculo por causa do vento que ficava mais forte. Reprimi um arrepio e corri para a cama jogando-me entre os lençóis e assustando Lion.<p>

Sim, o meu gato se chama Lion.

Criativo huh?

Ele saltou de início, confuso com minha correria, mas logo fez seu caminho para meu colo deitando-se após se espreguiçar.

Eu o afaguei, e ele ligou seu motorzinho e começou a ronronar em resposta, muito contente com os carinhos. Eu sempre quis um animalzinho para mim, um companheiro em meu apartamento. Quando era pequena não podíamos ter animais pois Petúnia, minha irmã – não tenho certeza se somos irmãs mesmo – odeia animais. Foi quando Emmeline comprou dois gatinhos lindos, da raça _Scottish Fold_. O Dolce e o Gabbana.

Yeah, e você pensava que o nome do meu gato não fosse criativo huh?

Durante uma de minhas visitas a casa de Emme, vi seus dois "bebês" como ela os chama e algo simplesmente estalou em mim: Eu quero um gato. Foi quando vi Lion, ele estava deitado no cantinho enquanto os outros gatos brincavam. Posso dizer que foi amor a primeira vista. O comprei, e desde então ele se tornou meu companheiro, meu amigo, e a coisinha mais preciosa para mim.

Lion é um _Ragdoll_, creme com as patas, rabo, orelhas e rosto em um marrom escuro. Tem enormes olhos azuis que usa para me convencer a fazer o que quer. Ele _adora_ ser carregado, e vive grudado em mim. Se eu me sento, ele salta para o meu colo e começa a ronronar. Eu cocei suas orelhas, onde sei ser seu ponto fraco e ri com sua entrega total a mim.

O sol estava se pondo, e eu podia ouvir os rapazes se retirando lá embaixo. Lembrei que Marco provavelmente estaria me esperando para mostrar o progresso do dia. Com um suspiro preguiçoso, eu acariciei Lion mais uma vez antes de beijar uma de suas orelhas e colocá-lo entre os travesseiros. Levantei e ele reclamou com um miado revoltoso.

- Você sabe que eu preciso descer amor. – Falei com ele.

Lion desceu da cama e veio andando até mim para esfregar-se em minhas pernas enquanto eu pegava um short jeans e o colocava. Prendi meu cabelo em um rápido rabo de cavalo, meio desajeitado, e puxei um pouco as mangas do blusão que eu estava usando até os cotovelos.

Saí do quarto e comecei a descer as escadas quando vi Lion logo atrás de mim. Com um sorriso eu o pus no colo e desci os lances restantes falando com ele.

- Vem cá moço, você não acha que está grande e pesado demais para ser carregado?

Marco, estava esperando próximo a porta de saída e sorriu quando me aproximei.

- Hola, senhorita Evans.

- Marco. – Eu sorri de volta – Então, terminaram a cozinha?

Ele sorriu satisfeito e fez um gesto pedindo que o seguisse. Ao chegarmos à cozinha, soltei uma exclamação:

- Wow. – Olhei ao redor – Está linda!

- Deu um certo trabalho, mas encaixamos todos os aparelhos que a senhora Meadowes pedira e ainda conseguimos restaurar e manter a maior parte do projeto original.

- Eu já poderei usá-la amanhã para o café então? – Sorri-lhe perguntando.

- Si, si. – Ele balançou os cachos negros – Só aconselho que deixe as janelas abertas, para que o cheiro da tinta possa sair mais rápido.

- Sem problemas.

Eu o acompanhei até a porta.

- A sala de estar ficará pronta amanhã, se tudo ocorrer como planejado. – Ele disse já do lado de fora da casa, eu encostei no batente da porta e brinquei com as orelhas de Lion enquanto o ouvia – Agora, eu sei que essa é uma cidade tranqüila, mas por favor senhorita, tranque a porta da cozinha que leva à sala. Tranque a porta do corredor, e tranque a do seu quarto.

- Melhor prevenir certo? – Eu ri.

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Sempre.

Assim que ele se foi em sua moto, eu tranquei a porta da frente e fui até a cozinha abrir as janelas. Peguei uma maçã, comida para Lion – caso fosse preciso – e água antes de trancar a porta. Subi as escadas com Lion ao meu encalce, trancando a porta do corredor e seguida a do meu quarto. Lion acomodou-se na cama depressa e eu me juntei a ele ligando a TV atrás de um bom filme para assistir. Começava um tipo de comédia quando ouvi o barulho familiar vindo de meu computador.

Fui até ele imaginando ser Emmeline, mas era Dorcas quem me respondera. Olhei confusa, afinal ela está no Japão certo? Deve ser tarde por lá.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: domeadowes london . com

**Para**: lilyevans london . com

**Assunto**: Re: Vizinho

_Hum, não está interessada? Sei._

_Acredite, quando seus lindos olhos caírem sobre ele, você vai se tornar imensamente interessada. Ele é delicioso eu devo dizer. Não tenho certeza sobre a coisa do vampiro, afinal eu também o vi poucas vezes. Agora se ele for um, pode atacar __meu__ pescoço quando quiser! (certo, eu surtei um pouco. Não deixe Ale saber que escrevi isso!) Bom, se você ainda não o viu trabalhando durante a noite na área externa coberta da piscina dele, ele com certeza está viajando._

_Assim que ele voltar, faça uma torta e vá entregá-la vestida __naquele__ biquíni escandaloso que Emme a comprou. Não precisa ficar totalmente na cara que você o está usando para ele, diga que vai nadar na piscina da senhora Julia alguma-coisa (Senhor, eu odeio o sobrenome dela, nunca o lembro) Não é a __torta__ que ele vai querer provar, eu tenho certeza. _

_Tudo bem, tudo beeeem. Eu estou um pouco fora de mim, mas é cedo demais por aqui! Só que resolvi revisar uns papéis antes de reunião e estou na base do chá. (o café acabou) Eu não entendi muito bem amor, você quer que eu fale ou não? Sobre a casa digo. LOL. Brincadeira. Olhe, da última vez que eu chequei não tinha nenhuma assombração por aí, mas se você vir alguma coisa e for ligar para Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles me __avise__. É sério. Eu vou correndo. Eles são gatos demais para serem ignorados._

_Dorcas Meadowes (Sua amiga-zombie)_

_PS: Não se preocupe, não vou comer seu cérebro._

_PSS: Se o "pintor-líder (como se chama isso?) zero-gordura-no-abdômen" a convidar para sair, __não__aceite__. Ele tem uma namorada. Se fosse eu, já teria lhe dado um chute na bunda e partido para cima de Marco. (Convenhamos, o sotaque dele é devastador)_

* * *

><p>Ri sozinha, e de repente, Lion saltou na mesa, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo.<p>

- Dorcas é incrível. Sabia? – Eu olhei para ele com um sorriso.

Lion olhou-me e soltou um miado baixo antes de deitar-se ali vendo-me escrever uma resposta de volta para ela.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: lilyevans london . com

**Para**: domeadowes london . com

**Assunto**: Re: Re: Vizinho

_Eu não estou interessada nele! É sério. Aliás, pelo que você sabe ele pode ser um vampiro mesmo. Você o vê de noite, eu só o vi de noite. Quem sabe? Bom, eu tenho certeza que ele deve ser lindo, você não exagera à toa. Quando Dorcas Meadowes lhe elogia, você pode ter certeza que é merecedor, então ele realmente deve ser delicioso, como você disse. Estou até curiosa agora. (ah, não se preocupe, não contarei ao Alejandro)_

_Vou deixar isso bem claro para você e minha amiga loirinha. Eu não usarei aquilo que vocês chamam de biquíni a menos que seja extremamente necessário. Exemplo: se todos os outros biquínis do mundo forem queimados em um tipo de revolta pervertida masculina e só sobrar esse. Então eu o usarei. Enquanto tal evento não ocorre, prefiro pular da ponte._

_Esclarecido o assunto, vamos a parte da torta. Eu não cozinho, você sabe. É provavelmente mais fácil que eu consiga fazer meninas super poderosas do que uma omelete comível. Ou seja, nada de torta para o seu vizinho. Não importa o quão gostoso ele seja. Estou realmente feliz em saber que sua casa não é assombrada, ou eu realmente pegaria Lion e me mandaria. Mas admito que no fundo fiquei um pouquinho desapontada, será que se eu ligar para Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles pedindo para dar uma checada no local, sabe, se não tem nenhum espírito do mal, demônio, bruxa ou algo do tipo eles vem? Hum, eu me esforçaria ao máximo para fazer algo comestível. _

_Bom, vá rever os papeis. Espero que dê tudo certo por aí._

_Amo você Dó, saudades!_

_Lily Evans (Sua amiga que preza o cérebro)_

_PS: Que bom que você não vai comê-lo, ele é meio defeituoso mas eu gosto dele._

_PSS: Que safado! Estou chocada, quase aceitei sair com ele. Realmente, Marco com aquele sotaque dele é deveras apaixonante._

* * *

><p>Fechei o computador, e após comer a maçã e escovar os dentes, eu aconcheguei-me na cama entre os travesseiros enquanto Lion deitava-se ao meu lado sonolento. Acariciei preguiçosa seu corpo peludo, e ele pôs-se a ronronar como sempre.<p>

- Estou feliz que esteja aqui comigo Lion. – Falei para ele – Seria um saco estar sozinha nessa casa. Sabe, eu ouvi que gatos são eficazes contra algum tipo de assombração.

Eu ri.

- Acho que não são lobisomens – Disse irônica, ele miou em resposta – Vampiros?

Lion deu um tipo de gemido, sem realmente abrir muito a boca.

- Não né? Que tal múmias?

Ele lambeu minha mão com sua língua áspera e eu ri novamente.

- Certo, vou parar de falar. – Eu murmurei para ele. – Boa noite Lion.

Acordei com Lion esfregando seu rosto em meu braço que estava jogado por cima de minha cabeça. Ele ronronava alto e miava vez ou outra. Soltei um gemido.

- Bom dia. – Eu me virei suspirando e acariciando seu corpinho – Eu acho que não existe um gato mais madrugador que você.

Levantei jogando os lençóis para o lado, e comecei a destrancar as portas descendo até a cozinha. Lion seguia-me satisfeito, e saltou na ilha da cozinha enquanto eu procurava algum pão restante na geladeira. Peguei a jarra de suco de laranja, servi um bom copo e coloquei os dois últimos pães na alguns gole do suco, eu pus comida para Lion, que sentou-se como um _lord_ e começou a comer.

Eu ri de sua postura encostando no balcão.

- Mas é _muito_ elegante esse gato. – Eu brinquei.

Assim que terminamos de comer, subimos novamente para o quarto e Lion saltou na cama observando-me arrumar minhas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo quarto. Eu abri a varanda para que pudesse entrar um vento, quando vi novamente aquela piscina. O dia estava lindo, o sol já forte e eu estava com _muita_ vontade de nadar.

- Quer saber? – Virei para Lion – Dane-se.

Eu tirei a roupa ali mesmo, e peguei o biquíni azul-cobalto que trouxera comigo vestindo-o e em seguida colocando um dos blusões que eu tenho. Um cinza com as mangas quase escondendo meus dedos, que só chegava a cobrir meu bumbum.

- Volto mais tarde meu amor – Falei para Lion – Comporte-se.

Desci as escadas após arranjar uma liga de cabelo em minha bolsa e prendi os cabelos em um tipo de coque, antes de passar pela porta de trás da cozinha indo até o jardim. Estiquei o braço perto do muro que separava a casa de Dó e a de seu vizinho, não era muito mais alto que eu, eu podia alcançar o fim com as pontas dos dedos. Olhei ao redor, procurando algo para me ajudar.

Eu _não_ sou profissional em pular muros você sabe.

Foi quando vi o material que a equipe de restauração usava, todo guardadinho embaixo da pérgula nos jardins. Tinha uma escada daquelas de armar, e eu empolgada, corri para pegá-la. A trouxe para perto do muro e a coloquei em posição, subi rapidamente, e com um movimento rápido, sentei-me no muro antes de saltar sobre a grama macia do outro lado.

Quando aterrissei, passei um tempo abaixada como uma criminosa, e olhei ao redor procurando qualquer sinal de movimento na casa. Nada. Tirei o blusão e a liga de cabelo e andei até a piscina. Ao chegar na beira quase não pude acreditar que estava ali, se eu teria problemas ou não, tudo sumiu de minha cabeça e eu saltei na piscina.

Meu corpo arrepiou-se com o contato com a água gelada, e eu logo comecei a dar umas boas braçadas nadando como nunca. Dei em torno de dez à quinze voltas antes de relaxar e virar de costas boiando enquanto olhava para o céu.

Se eu for pensar bem, não estou fazendo mal algum ao vizinho de Dorcas. Afinal, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente certo? E além disso, não é como se eu estivesse roubando-o ou qualquer coisa. A piscina não pode ficar sem uso enquanto ele viaja por aí. Na verdade estou fazendo-lhe quase um favor.

Eu ri.

Imagina se papai descobre que estou fazendo isso.

Nadei por meia hora, aproveitando a oportunidade. Mais tarde fui até a borda e saí, correndo até onde havia deixado o blusão e a liga. Coloquei a peça rapidamente e procurei a liga de cabelo na grama, achando-a após alguns segundos e colocando-a no pulso.

Não muito longe do local onde eu tinha aterrissado, tinha um banco de ferro próprio para jardins, e eu o usei para ajudar-me a pular o muro de volta. Guardei a escada, e entrei na casa para tomar um banho, completamente satisfeita após nadar.

- Lion – Eu o chamei ao entrar no quarto.

Ele, obediente, veio logo ao meu encontro, recuando um pouco ao sentir a água de meus cabelos pingar em sua cabeça.

- Faz três semanas que você não toma um banho. – Eu falei casualmente fechando a porta. – Vamos aproveitar o dia quente hoje?

Eu fui até o armário e peguei a toalha dele e sua bolsinha com o material de banho – Emmeline a comprou junto com o material quando estava em Paris, eu havia mandado um email para ela com a foto dele, dizendo que o tinha comprado – contendo xampu, condicionador e sabonete da Hermes, um mini secador, uma escova própria para seu tipo de pêlo e lencinhos umedecidos inodoros para bebês.

Sim, eu sei. Emme é um pouquinho exagerada.

Lógico que Lion não é estúpido, e quando viu a bolsa da Louis Vuitton – que na verdade é uma versão especial para bebês – ele correu para debaixo da cama, e eu larguei a bolsa tentando pegá-lo antes.

Com um movimento rápido, eu o alcancei e ele miou choroso.

- Nem pensar mocinho. Hoje você não escapa do banho.

Lion miou novamente como se estivesse implorando-me que o poupasse da tortura, eu ri e o acariciei, pegando a bolsa e indo até o banheiro.

- Sinto, muito. Se você quer continuar dormindo em minha cama, tem que tomar banho.

Aproveitei que estava molhada e tranquilamente dei banho em Lion, ele se comportou direitinho, apesar dos miados revoltados que soltava vez ou outra.

Sequei-lhe o pelo e enchi-lhe de beijos quando terminei.

- Oh, você está tão cheiroso que tenho vontade de apertá-lo até morrer – Eu ri.

Ele, ainda revoltado, subiu na cama e começou a lamber as patas.

Eu ri novamente e liguei o som antes de ir tomar o meu merecido banho. Cantei "_I Like it Like That"_ de _Hot Chelle Rae_, e "_Super Bass"_ de _Nicki Minaj_ durante o banho, não demorando muito.

Assim que saí, pus um vestidinho tomara-que-caia roxo bem simples e fui pentear o cabelo na varanda aproveitando a brisa.

Lembrei, ao olhar para a casa da piscina, do choro que eu ouvia durante a noite. Franzi a testa, e decidi descer para olhar o local.

Caminhei depressa até lá, e a porta, meio aberta, rangeu quando a toquei. Dentro não tinha muita coisa, vi produtos de limpeza, alguns dos materiais que estavam sendo usados, como tintas, pincéis, escadas... Foi quando vi uma pequena coisinha encostada em um balde de tinta vazio. Aproximei-me cuidadosa, e ao observar melhor, vi que era um filhote de cachorro, bem novinho. Ele estava magrinho e sujo, e meu coração apertou-se ao vê-lo naquele estado.

Cuidadosamente, o peguei fazendo o máximo para não assustá-lo demais. E com ele nas mãos, segui para dentro da casa procurando por Marco.

- Marco! – Eu entrei pela cozinha seguindo até a sala – Marco!

Ele veio até mim confuso quando viu o cachorrinho que eu carregava.

- _Dio_, onde você o achou?

- Ele estava na casa da piscina. – Falei agoniada com a respiração fraca dele – Acho que está desnutrido. Onde eu acho um veterinário?

Ele largou o martelo que segurava, limpou as mãos em um pano que estava seguro em seu jeans e gritou umas ordens para o resto da equipe antes de dizer:

- Venha, eu a levo.

Subi em sua moto, o pequeno animal entre o meu corpo e o de Marco em uma bolsa de algodão que eu tinha comprado em meu primeiro dia aqui. Passamos por algumas ruas, e cinco minutos depois estávamos em um pequeno estabelecimento com um osso de cachorro na fachada.

- Vá, e fale com Juan. É meu irmão, o dono do consultório. Ele vai cuidar bem do animal.

Eu o sorri agradecida.

- Obrigada Marco.

Ele subiu na moto, e antes de colocar o capacete perguntou:

- Você precisa de carona de volta?

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, não é tão longe, eu já decorei o caminho.

Marco sorriu, e acenou.

Tirei o cachorrinho da bolsa, e entrei no consultório. A recepcionista, assim que o viu, levantou-se e foi lá para dentro, voltando poucos segundos depois com uma maca.

- Eu o achei sozinho... Sua respiração está muito fraca. – Falei preocupada.

- Não se preocupe – Ela disse, o sotaque carregado. – Vamos cuidar bem dele.

Eu concordei e o pus na maca, que ela levou de volta para os fundos. Esperei em torno de meia hora, rodando pelo pequeno cômodo, quando lá de dentro veio um rapaz muito parecido com Marco, um pouco mais novo no entanto.

- Você deve ser Juan? – Eu perguntei.

- Sim – Ele respondeu surpreso. – Sou, como você sabe?

- Seu irmão, Marco, trouxe-me até aqui. Ele está restaurando a casa de minha amiga.

- Oh, entendo – Ele sorriu – O animal já está estável, mas sua situação não era nada boa ao chegar.

Suspirei aliviada.

- Que bom. Ele estava na área externa da casa, não sei bem como foi parar lá.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ás vezes as pessoas abandonam seus animais, e pela idade ele é de uma ninhada recente.

Eu me arrepiei com o pensamento. _Nunca_, eu nunca seria capaz de abandonar qualquer animal, principalmente Lion. Eu já fico preocupada _demais_ quando não o vejo perto de mim.

- O que vai acontecer com ele? – Perguntei preocupada.

Juan sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, temos na loja ao lado um espaço especial para animais abandonados. Todo mês crianças e adultos vêm e escolhem algum para adotar, ele será bem-cuidado.

- Oh, ainda bem – Eu sorri – Então eu o deixo em suas mãos. Obrigada. Quanto foi o tratamento dele?

Juan fez um movimento de descaso.

- Não precisa pagar, é uma emergência. E ele não é nem seu.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntei.

- Claro, fique tranqüila.

Agradeci novamente e voltei para casa, passando na padaria antes para comprar pães e queijos. Francamente, não suporto mais aquele pão integral com manteiga. Assim que entrei no quarto, Lion veio correndo até mim, miando choroso.

Eu me abaixei para coçar suas orelhas.

- Desculpe querido, deixei você preocupado não foi?

Ele ronronou e eu o peguei no colo indo até a cama.

- Sabe Lion, eu acho que agora será muito mais interessante ficar aqui. - Eu ri lembrando da piscina.

Nos dois dias que se passaram, cedo pela manhã eu pulava o muro e nadava por pelo menos meia hora na piscina do vizinho-vampiro de Dorcas.

No terceiro dia, costumeiramente, pulei o muro para nadar, e durante a tarde permaneci em casa cuidando do jardim de Dó, junto com Antonio, o jardineiro.

Ele ensinou-me todos os truques necessários para o bom desenvolvimento das plantas. Era incrível assisti-lo trabalhar, pois ele as tratava como se pudessem entendê-lo, ele conversava com elas - em espanhol, e certo, o meu não é dos melhores, mas eu podia entendê-lo - e sorria sempre.

Após os meninos se retirarem, eu havia ido até uma pequena loja a cinco minutos de casa que vendia sorvetes e comprado 2 potes médios: um de avelã e brownies e o outro de creme e nozes. Voltei para casa logo em seguida, abrindo o de creme e nozes, enquanto assistia um programa sobre múmias egípcias.

Estava calor - _me_ _surpreenda_ - e o sorvete só, não estava dando conta. Dessa forma, resolvi deixar o programa gravando e ir até a varanda - onde supostamente estaria mais fresco - e ler um livro.

Ao me sentar em uma das cadeiras grudada ao meu pote de sorvete, com o livro na outra mão e Lion tomando seu lugar ao meu lado a primeira coisa em que meus olhos caíram fora na piscina mágica do vizinho de Dó.

Mágica mesmo.

Eu já havia nadado 4 vezes naquela piscina, e não tinha visto _nenhum_ sistema de iluminação nela. Então como era possível que ela estivesse agora, tão iluminada como durante o dia?

Os ladrilhos brilhavam embaixo d'água como se tivessem luz própria. E eu ficava cada vez mais e mais tentada.

Coloquei outra colher de sorvete na boca e saboreei devagar.

_Oh_, _droga_.

Eu levantei depressa, indo até o banheiro à procura de meu biquíni. Assim que o toquei, fiz uma careta.

Ele ainda estava úmido, e eu realmente não queria vesti-lo.

Fui até minha mala, mas os únicos biquínis que eu trouxera, além do azul-cobalto - que estava molhado - foram aquele indecente e o vermelho de flores brancas que descosturara.

Olhei para o biquíni que Emme me dera.

Senhor, ele é do tamanho de minha lingerie!

Olhei para a parte de baixo do biquíni e peguei uma das calcinhas meio-fio La Perla que eu usava.

Sério. As pessoas não ficam envergonhadas?

Com um suspiro larguei de volta o biquíni na mala.

Bom, que eu saiba _ainda_ não ocorreu nenhum tipo de revolta pervertida masculina que queimou todos os biquínis restantes do mundo. Então, nada de usá-lo ainda.

Eu beijei Lion, que ainda estava na varanda, e fechei a porta do quarto descendo de pressa as escadas. Fui até o jardim, posicionei a escada e saltei para o outro lado. Como toda noite, as luzes externas estavam ligadas, e a piscina irradiava aquele brilho misterioso.

Tirei rapidamente o short de linho, e a regatinha branca, largando-os ali mesmo na grama. Puxando o fôlego, eu pulei na piscina, indo até a outra ponta submersa na água. O contado com o líquido gelado logo resfriou minha pele causando uma deliciosa sensação de frescor. Enquanto nadava no fundo, encostei as pontas dos dedos no chão da piscina apreciando o momento.

Eu emergi e nadei de volta até a outra ponta, dando um giro debaixo d'água ao chegar lá, e novamente percorrendo a piscina submersa.

Quando emergi novamente, congelei. Uma luz estava acesa na enorme casa.

Foi quando ouvi:

- Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo moça? – Perguntou um voz autoritária atrás de mim.

Imediatamente pensei em o quão exposta eu estava. Afinal, o brilho misterioso continuava a irradiar dos ladrilhos da piscina. Em desespero, com o coração nas mãos, eu virei para o homem enquanto meus pés tocavam o fundo da piscina. O vizinho de Dorcas.

- Sinto muito. – Eu me ouvi dizer.

Eu nadei até a borda e com um impulso, levantei-me sentando e em seguida levantando.

O vizinho se aproximava, mas parou a alguns passos quando eu levantei.

Meu.

Deus.

O que era _aquilo_?

Ele é humano?

Encarei-o boquiaberta. O vizinho de Dorcas era simplesmente lindo. A criatura mais perfeita da terra. E ele ainda estava _vestido_. A gravata jazia solta em seu pescoço, ele provavelmente foi interrompido ao notar que havia alguém – eu – em sua piscina.

O vizinho-deus se aproximou devagar, eu podia sentir meu cabelo comprido grudado em minhas costas e uns fios em meu rosto. Ele, mais alto, inclinou um pouco a cabeça para olhar-me nos olhos. Eu pude ver que os dele eram uma estranha mistura de verde e dourado. Os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que estava usando aquela lingerie escandalosa, quando ouvimos de dentro da casa:

- Prongs?

O vizinho tirou o paletó e no instante seguinte ele o passava por meus ombros. Eu, automaticamente o segurei fechado. Seu olhar não encontrava com o meu, ele parecia olhar... Para minha boca.

- Prongs? – Ouvi mais uma vez a voz chamar.

- Estou indo Pads! – O vizinho gritou de volta virando-se apenas por um segundo em direção à porta de vidro, logo concentrando sua atenção em mim novamente.

Eu inclinei-me levemente para a direita, tentando ver algo – o que era difícil com o vizinho delicioso de Dorcas na frente – em direção à porta de vidro. Foi quando eu vi.

Senhor, eu me afoguei, morri e vim parar no céu?

Digo, dois caras gostosos?

Dois de uma vez?

Minha boca separou-se um pouquinho mais quando vi o cara de cabelos compridos ao longe tirar a camisa branca social enquanto olhava para alguma coisa na sala da casa.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse controlar minha boca, eu endireitei-me e soltei:

- Você é gay?

Ele parecera tão chocado quanto eu. Eu podia jurar que vi um pequeno sorriso se formar antes que seus lábios divinos descessem sobre os meus que jaziam abertos. Suas mãos tocaram minha cintura e eu pude sentir seu calor mesmo com o paletó servindo de barreira, e ele beijou-me, invadindo meus lábios com sua língua. Eu suspirei em sua boca, esquecendo _novamente_ da lingerie e soltando o paletó para circundar seu pescoço, suas mãos permaneceram em minha cintura, apenas apertando um pouco mais enquanto eu retribuía-lhe o beijo com intensidade.

Oh, ele _definitivamente_ não é gay.

- Então? – Ele falou rouco ao nos separarmos, suas mãos ainda em minha cintura – Você precisa de mais provas?

Considerei _seriamente_ em dizer que ainda tinha minhas dúvidas apenas para saber se ele me beijaria novamente ou faria algo melhor, digo, _pior_. Pior, foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Hum, eu acho que é o suficiente. – Murmurei meio aérea olhando para os lábios que estavam nos meus segundos atrás.

O vizinho deu um sorriso de lado – e eu quase saltei na piscina para me resfriar – antes de agarrar meu queixo com uma das mãos.

- Eu acho melhor você ir. – Ele sussurrou – Antes que eu capture essa sua boquinha linda novamente.

Em um movimento rápido, minhas mãos agarraram sua camisa branca apertando-a e trazendo-o para mim. Ele, mesmo surpreso de início, não me rejeitou quando esmaguei seus lábios com os meus e o beijei fervorosamente. Assim que o senti concedendo-me passagem, explorei sua boca com minha língua lentamente, antes de largá-lo lá e dar a volta na piscina correndo ainda com seu paletó.

Eu subi no banco, e comecei a pequena escalada de volta para a casa de Dorcas. Quando sentei no topo do muro, ele gritou ainda de onde estava:

- O que está fazendo?

- Voltando para casa. – Eu lhe disse simples.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu podia ter levado você até a saída.

- Ora, obrigada. Dessa forma é mais divertido. – Eu pisquei-lhe um olho.

O vizinho riu.

- O que foi aquilo agora há pouco?

- Você me roubou um beijo. Eu apenas o roubei de volta. – Falei com um sorriso antes de saltar o muro para o meu lado.

* * *

><p>O que posso dizer?<p>

Feliz ano novo!

PS: Reviews fazem bem ao coração.


	2. Chapter 2

_Girl, there's something 'bout me that you oughta know,_

_I've never felt the need to loose control, always held it back and played slow, _

_but not this time..._

Então...

Eu beijei o meu vizinho.

_Tecnicamente_, vizinho de Dorcas.

E _ele_ me beijou primeiro.

À quem uma mulher recorre em momentos como esse?

Opção 1: Lion

_- Oh meu Deus, Lion eu beijei o vizinho-deus de Dorcas! De lingerie!_

_Ele olha para mim, e me acaricia pedindo comida._

Hum, acho que não. Calado demais.

Opção 2: Marco

_- Oh meu Deus, Marco eu beijei o vizinho-deus de Dorcas! De lingerie!_

_Marco permanece calado do outro lado da linha._

Sério, quem liga para a casa dos outros às 10:00? E o que infernos, Marco tem a ver com isso?

Certamente não.

Opção 3: Marlene

_- Oh meu Deus, Lene eu beijei o vizinho-deus de Dorcas! De lingerie!_

_Gritinho histérico de cinco minutos._

_- Conte-me tudo! Vocês se pegaram? Diga-me que ele tem um amigo gostoso! Oh, droga, não se mova, vou pegar o primeiro avião para aí._

_Definitivamente_, não.

Opção 4: Petúnia

_- Oh meu Deus, Petúnia eu beijei o vizinho-deus de Dorcas! De lingerie!_

_- Mas que merda? Você está louca? Tem idéia de que horas são? Você podia ter acordado Walter! Sabe como é difícil fazê-lo calar quando acorda assim?_

Senhor, tudo menos isso.

Então, obviamente fazer uso do telefone _não_ é uma opção. Acho que vou escrever para Dorcas, é seguro, afinal ela deve estar dormindo ainda.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: lilyevans london . com

**Para**: domeadowes london . com

**Assunto**: Vizinho

_Sim, eu estou interessada na droga do vizinho!_

_Porque você não me disse que ele era tão lindo? Sério, eu não tinha idéia de que era possível ser tão magnífico assim! Certo, estou exagerando um pouco, mas é impossível raciocinar no meu estado! Não sei nem como consegui manter a compostura perto dele. (tudo bem, tuuuudo bem, digamos que não permaneci __exatamente__ sã) Mas você queria o que? Ele me beijou!_

_Claro, eu estava nadando na piscina dele. De lingerie. É, aquela da La Perla que você achou linda. Foco. Beijar-me __só__ porque eu estava nadando na piscina dele é tão __não__justificável__! Aliás, pensando bem ele foi ousado demais. Okay, eu perguntei se ele era gay, mas __mesmo__assim__ ainda não é motivo suficiente para beijar uma pessoa sem avisos! Eu deveria tê-lo estapeado. (não que tenha sido fácil pensar em estapeá-lo enquanto ele me beijava com aqueles lábios perfeitos) Certo, estou fugindo do problema principal de novo._

_O que eu faço? Quero dizer, meu Deus! Eu o beijei de volta Dó! E pulei o muro dele. E ele é lindo demais! Estava em roupas sociais com terno e tudo. Oh, eu tenho um fraco por caras em ternos. (ele emprestou-me a parte de cima para me cobrir) Dorcas Meadowes, ele beija muito. Digo __muito__. Não é possível por em palavras a perfeição do beijo dele. Perceba, estou pensando nisso até __agora__. Faz exatamente... (deixe-me olhar o relógio) 3hs que nós nos beijamos. E eu não consigo (__não ria__) parar de pensar no beijo! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu tenho o que? 15? Fala sério, sou adulta não posso estar boba dessa forma com um beijo idiota. Certo, dois beijos idiotas._

_Talvez não tão idiotas assim. Digo, os beijos. Eu não sei nem o nome dele! O amigo que estava com ele o chamou de alguma coisa totalmente indecifrável. Eu já acabei os dois potes de sorvete que comprei hoje. __Hoje__, entendeu? Você notou como é séria a situação? Bom, me responda. Logo. Sério, Dorcas, __logo__! Ou vou contar ao Ale que acha seu vizinho gostoso. _

_Lily Evans. (Louca pelo vizinho)_

* * *

><p>Assim que enviei o email, joguei-me na cama com Lion e olhei para o teto repassando – novamente – toda a situação na casa do vizinho. Admito que invadir sua casa e nadar em sua piscina não é nada legal. Ou perguntar se ele é gay. Mas porque ele tinha que me beijar?<p>

Olhei para a parte de cima de seu paletó que permanecia estendido na cadeira em que eu estava segundos atrás. Resmunguei colocando um travesseiro no rosto.

Lion lambeu meu pé com sua língua de lixa, e eu saltei de susto. Ele olhou-me assustado com o movimento brusco.

- Oh Lion, você podia ser humano sabia? Tenho certeza de que seria lindo e um cavalheiro.

Ele miou em resposta e veio aconchegar-se ao meu lado.

Eu ri para ele, e cocei suas orelhas, adormecendo minutos mais tarde.

Acordei com a luz entrando pela varanda que eu esquecera totalmente aberta. Pisquei algumas vezes e suspirei virando para o lado oposto tentando voltar a dormir. Meu sonho estava uma delícia e eu – acredite – tentei voltar para ele.

Quando se mostrou ineficaz minha técnica de "feche-os-olhos-e-volte-para-onde-seu-sonho-parou", eu levantei e bocejei espreguiçando-me como uma gata. Permaneci com o blusão que usava para dormir e desci as escadas atrás de algo para comer, deixando Lion ainda adormecido na cama.

Cantarolei alguma musiquinha boba e abri a geladeira procurando por suco e algum pão sobrevivente. Achei dois pedaços no pacote de pão de maçã e peguei um colocando-o na torradeira. Fui até o armário para pegar um copo e voltei para trás da ilha colocando o copo próximo da caixa de suco enquanto pegava o pão da torradeira, já que ele não me agrada muito torrado. Segurei o pão com a boca enquanto colocava o suco no copo, mas como tinha pouco fui até a geladeira pegar mais uma caixa. Fechei a porta da geladeira com o pé, o pão ainda na boca e enquanto virava a caixa de suco nova no copo olhei pela janela da cozinha.

Qual foi minha reação ao encontrar um par de olhos encarando-me confuso por trás do vidro?

Literalmente, apertar a caixa de suco com tal força que molhou metade do balcão e em um tipo de grito abafado – por causa do pão – esconder-me atrás da ilha praticamente jogando-me no chão.

O-kay.

Uma coisa é me ver de lingerie. Outra, é observar-me enquanto me alimento como uma selvagem em uma blusa enorme e velha – leia-se: com a gola visivelmente esgarçada e um furo nas costas – dos Looney Tunes.

Quero dizer, sério?

O vizinho-de-outro-mundo _tinha_ que estar na minha janela?

Eu fiz a única coisa que poderia ser feita em minha posição: Engatinhei o mais rápido que pude para fora da cozinha usando a ilha como proteção.

Assim que alcancei a sala, levantei e subi as escadas depressa jogando a droga de blusa no chão e procurando alguma coisa usável. As primeiras peças que minhas mãos alcançaram foram um short jeans claro e uma blusa verde com um pequeno bordado atrás.

Eu comecei a descer as escadas – com o pão ainda na boca – tentando ajeitar meus cabelos com as mãos mesmo, e ao chegar à porta da cozinha, abaixei-me novamente e engatinhei de volta para o mesmo lugar onde estava antes.

Okay, respire.

Não é tão ruim.

Que _porcaria_ eu estou falando? Se _isso_ não é ruim o que – infernos – é?

Eu lembrei do pão que segurava com a boca, e revirei os olhos – castigando-me mentalmente por ser tão esquecida – pegando-o com a mão. Levantei com cuidado, colocando uma mão na ilha e levantando um pouco o rosto procurando encontrá-lo pela janela novamente.

Nada.

Eu revirei os olhos novamente – algo que faço muito – e suspirei irritada procurando um pano para limpar o suco que eu havia derramado na ilha.

Certo, eu tenho _absoluta_ certeza de que o vizinho de Dorcas – o cara que beijei noite passada – estava parado na porta dos fundos. Pensando bem, ele deve ter fugido para o refúgio de sua casa, afinal, estou certa de que a visão que ele teve poucos minutos antes veio do inferno.

Mordi o pão com raiva, peguei o copo de suco após terminar de limpar e subi as escadas pisando forte.

_Vizinho estúpido!_

De qualquer forma, quem aparece na casa dos outros às _nove_ da manhã? Digo, durante as férias, pessoas normais ainda estão dormindo à essa hora não? E quem aparece pela porta dos _fundos_?

Chequei meus emails – surpreendentemente Dorcas os respondeu noite passada mesmo – e ri sozinha, esquecendo o mau-humor quando vi 4 apenas de Dorcas.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: domeadowes london . com

**Para**: lilyevans london . com

**Assunto**: RE: Vizinho

_Oh meu Deus._

_Eu sabia._

_Eu sabia!_

_Oh, espere um pouco Evans. Eu __disse__ a você que ele era apetitoso. Não diga que eu não avisei. Como assim está exagerando? Você está louca? Seus elogios foram poucos para fazer justiça ao James! A propósito, o nome dele é James. (não é tão indecifrável assim. Mas eu a perdôo, estar em frente à ele de lingerie deve ter sido uma experiência e tanto)_

_Espere um pouco. O que eu acabei de escrever? Você. Lingerie. James._

_O que __infernos__ você está fazendo uma hora dessas me escrevendo um email? Você surtou de vez? Você estava nadando na piscina dele de lingerie! A essa hora vocês deveriam estar no maior rala-e-rola da história! (aliás, eu preciso comentar: você foi nadar com a droga da lingerie da La Perla! Se ela estragar eu juro que te mato! Morri de inveja quando você a comprou e você vai para a piscina com ela? Lily Evans, sorte sua eu não estar por perto.)_

_Lily, pelo amor de Deus! Agora não tem muito o que fazer, mas amanhã vá devolver o paletó! Naquele biquíni. Sério, use o biquíni. Você o terá nas mãos. (eu já tinha dito isso)_

_Dorcas Meadowes (esperando notícias – e detalhes -)_

* * *

><p>Eu ri, e abri o próximo email.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: domeadowes london . com

**Para**: lilyevans london . com

**Assunto**: Meia hora.

_Estou à meia hora esperando você responder. Lily, você dormiu não é?_

_Que droga, porque você sempre dorme quando as coisas ficam interessantes? De qualquer forma, responda-me pela manhã._

_Isso é uma ordem._

* * *

><p>É a cara de Dorcas ficar irritada quando quer saber de algo.<p>

Abri o outro email.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: domeadowes london . com

**Para**: lilyevans london . com

**Assunto**: WTF?

_Você perguntou se ele era __gay__?_

_Sério__? Você perguntou se __James Potter__ era gay?_

_Eu tenho que matar você qualquer dia Lil._

* * *

><p>Eu revirei os olhos.<p>

Bom, tinha um _cara_ com ele. Se fosse uma mulher, eu provavelmente não teria perguntado certo?

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: domeadowes london . com

**Para**: lilyevans london . com

**Assunto**: Mato você

_Ah é, esqueci de avisar:_

_Se você contar à Ale, eu mato você Lily. Mato mesmo. Pego o primeiro vôo e você pode se considerar morta. Ele é ciumento demais._

* * *

><p>Rindo, abri um email novo e comecei a respondê-la.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: lilyevans london . com

**Para**: domeadowes london . com

**Assunto**: RE: RE: Vizinho

_É claro que Alejandro tem que ter ciúmes! Que cara não teria? Digo, você tem um vizinho delicioso demais para ser ignorado ! Dê um desconto ao Ale. Ele tem que tomar cuidado com os outros caras de qualquer forma, você é linda! Aliás, sinto muito se perguntei se ele era gay. Culpa toda dele. Tinha um cara com ele na casa, de cabelos compridos e tudo. __Apetitoso __também se me permite. Sério Dó, achei que tivesse morrido e ido para o paraíso._

_Por favor, a lingerie __não vai__ estragar. Volto naquela loja se isso acontecer. Não paguei caro para morrer de cuidados com ela. Aliás, não sei porque a inveja. Perceba, aquela preta que você comprou é __deveras__ mais bonita que a minha azul-marinho. _

_Eu não sabia nem o nome dele. Como podia estar no maior rala-e-rola da história? Lógico que eu não __recusaria__ se tivesse acontecido. De qualquer forma você não vai acreditar no que houve. Eu dormi com aquela blusa enorme dos Looney Tunes que ganhei na faculdade da minha colega de quarto, a americana lembra? Sim, é aquela. Não, eu não a joguei. Concentra._

_Desci para sua cozinha, procurando algo para comer e blá blá blá, e advinha? Ele estava lá! (não na sua cozinha) Na janela. Olhando para mim. Dó você não tem noção do quão ridícula eu estava. Eu não acredito que ele estava lá! Digo, eu provavelmente violei umas __vinte__ etiquetas de mesa e boas maneiras que mamãe me ensinara quando eu era pequena. Pra você entender como eu estava realmente abominável. Eu subi, me troquei e desci novamente para falar com ele, mas ele não estava mais lá._

_Acho que devo à ele uma explicação certo? Sobre porque eu estava nadando em sua piscina. Senão ele vai achar que sou uma louca que sai invadindo as casas dos outros o tempo todo. Eu achei que tivesse sido clara o suficiente no email passado, eu não vou usar aquele biquíni. De jeito algum._

_Lily Evans (querendo enfiar a cara em um buraco)_

* * *

><p>Duas horas após terminar o café, eu estava na Plaza Mayor tentando comprar algo que Dorcas gostasse. O negócio é que é <em>significantemente<em> difícil encontrar algo do tipo aqui. Sério, não é como se tivesse um shopping ou qualquer coisa. São muitas lojinhas – que são uma gracinha admito – amontoadas perto das outras que te deixam meio louca na verdade.

Foi quando vi a pequena loja de conveniência que eu freqüentava quando precisava de xampu, sabonete, remédios e pequenas coisinhas. Lembrei que não havia mais meu biscoito favorito – _certo_, eu o descobri apenas quando cheguei aqui, mas ele tornou-se meu biscoito favorito sem muito esforço – e entrei para comprar.

Eu ainda tinha na cabeça o vizinho de Dó, que por algum motivo totalmente estranho – e até _meio bizarro_ – estava à porta da cozinha pela manhã. Vendo Lily-das-cavernas-Evans comer.

Estava na prateleira dos biscoitos feitos à mão, tentado imaginar o que ele deve ter pensado quando me viu. Peguei um dos pacotes do biscoito de banana e canela suspirando.

_Porque_ eu não dormi com uma lingerie sexy como toda mulher?

Quando levantei a cabeça vi o rapaz de trás do balcão encarar-me corado e com os olhos arregalados.

- Oh, _porcaria_ – Eu corei e desviei o olhar murmurando sozinha – Eu falei _mesmo_ isso alto?

- Na verdade falou sim. – Eu ouvi aquela voz sexy murmurar atrás de mim.

Virei em um susto, e dei de cara com a perfeição materializada.

É, o vizinho de Dorcas.

James alguma coisa. Eu não consegui realmente lembrar o sobrenome dele no meu estado.

Não vou dizer que _entrei em pânico_, porque na _verdade_ eu estava realmente perdendo todo e qualquer pensamento _são_.

Acho que o encarei boquiaberta por uns instantes, antes de piscar uma vez e dizer:

- Perdão?

Ele riu.

- James Potter. – Disse estendendo a mão para mim – Lily Evans, imagino.

Tenho que confessar que apertar casualmente a mão dele foi estranho considerando que noite passada eu o agarrei como se fosse ar.

- Como...?

- Dorcas mandou-me um email pedindo que mostrasse a cidade a você antes que ela chegue. Disse que você não sai muito da casa.

Dorcas Meadowes, você é _podre_.

Mas eu definitivamente a amo.

- Oh, entendo. Escute, o que eu disse…

James riu.

- Acredite ou não – Ele murmurou com um pequeno sorriso – Você estava _seriamente_ sexy naquela cozinha.

Meus joelhos quase cederam.

Isso é normal?

Digo, os joelhos fracos? Achei que fosse um tipo de mito, reais apenas em romances água com açúcar.

Para deixar claro, não foi exatamente _pelo_ _que_ ele falou e sim _como_ ele falou. Esse cara, esse... James, tem a voz mais sexy do universo. Aposto que ele enlouquece mulheres por aí com esse sorriso lindo e a voz rouca.

- Então. – Eu disse tentando mudar de assunto e concentrar em outra coisa que não aqueles lábios perfeitos que sabem causar um estrago. – Você tem alguma idéia em mente?

- Algumas...

Certo. Então eu pensei besteira...

E daí? É _totalmente_ normal! Sou uma mulher adulta que beijou um cara pela última vez há cerca de um ano.

- Sei de um ótimo lugar para almoçar, você ainda não almoçou não é?

- Não. – Eu sorri.

- Então vamos. – James sorriu fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para fora da loja. – Prometo que não vai se arrepender.

Diga-me, de que forma – infernos – eu poderia _possivelmente_ me arrepender? Oh sim, corro o risco de cometer atentado ao pudor. Mesmo assim, não creio que a vergonha de fazê-lo em um lugar totalmente público seja suficiente para que eu me arrependa.

Olhei para suas costas naquela camisa de linho azul-claro.

_Definitivamente_, será necessário mais que humilhação pública para me arrepender.

Eu o segui meio tonta - com milhares de pensamentos deveras pervertidos – quando lembrei que tinha o pacote de biscoitos à mão.

- Oh, dê-me um segundo para pagar por isso – Eu disse corada.

Lily Evans, concentre-se pelo amor de Deus.

- James? – Perguntei assim que saí da loja – Como soube que eu estava aqui?

- É uma cidade pequena. Não se vê ruivas de pernas longas todos os dias.

- Estou falando sério – Revirei os olhos com um sorriso.

- Basta perguntar a qualquer pessoa. Como você não é daqui, todos gravam seu rosto rapidamente. – Ele me sorriu maroto para então abaixar a voz – Falei sério antes, você chamaria atenção ainda que estivesse em uma conferência de ruivas.

Minutos mais tarde, nós entrávamos em um dos pequenos estabelecimentos da Plaza. Um restaurante aconchegante, pintado em vermelho e amarelo com mesinhas espremidas contra as outras.

Logo, fui atingida por um cheiro maravilhoso, e fiquei tentada à olhar – lógico que isso seria _extremamente_ deselegante – ao redor, para as mesas já ocupadas e procurar a fonte. James segurou minha mão e guiou-me até uma mesa mais ao fundo, próximo da janela única do local.

- Meu lugar preferido. – Ele sorriu.

Sorri de volta, o que é simplesmente inevitável já que ele está sendo tão simpático.

Assim que sentamos minha barriga roncou, eu o encarei totalmente vermelha e James riu.

- Já vamos resolver seu problema.

Oh, acredite, não é _esse_ o meu maior problema.

Um rapaz aparentando cerca de quinze anos – possivelmente mais – aproximou-se e entregou-nos os cardápios. Agradecemos e concentrei em escolher um prato comível. Após bons dez minutos, James encarava-me ligeiramente preocupado.

- Você não saiu para comer enquanto estava aqui certo?

Levantei meu rosto para ele, o olhar culpado e um sorriso amarelo.

- Não exatamente.

- Então porque não me deixa escolher? – James sorriu – Afinal, sou britânico também. Talvez acerte seu gosto.

Pus o cardápio de lado em derrota.

- Por favor. – Eu pedi.

James balançou a cabeça e chamou o rapaz que nos atendera mais cedo. Sei que não preciso dizer que fiquei impressionada com seu espanhol perfeito, mas – por Deus – morri de inveja de sua pronúncia. Completamente sem falhas. Desisti do espanhol logo cedo em minha época de escola. O italiano fluiu mais facilmente, e com o meu namorado de Florença na época foi – digamos – divertido aprender. Mesmo assim, minha pronuncia não era cristalina como a dele.

- Você, está aqui há muito tempo? Digo, na Espanha?

James tomou um gole do suco que havia pedido e disse:

- Sete anos. Não estou aqui integralmente de qualquer forma, sempre que posso ou preciso, volto à Inglaterra.

- Oh.

Enquanto esperávamos a comida, conversamos sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Conversar com James era fácil, ele tinha diversas opiniões sobre os mais diferentes tópicos. Dissera que política, por exemplo não era um de seus assuntos favoritos, a maior parte da noção de política que ele tinha, era devido as aulas da época de escola. Ele procurava saber uma coisa ou outra sobre decisões importantes e afins, mas James definitivamente não pararia – ou perderia – seu tempo apenas com tal assunto.

Mesmo com todas as suas explicações, achei que a chamada "noção básica" que James tinha, era muito boa. Não era profunda demais, nem complexa, mas era o que todo cidadão certamente deveria saber – ou procurar saber - sobre política. Era, inclusive, notável o conhecimento que James tinha de decisões recentes.

Estávamos conversando sobre o bom e velho futebol inglês quando a comida alcançou nossa mesa. Cruz, o rapaz que nos servia, trouxe os pratos vazios e mais a travessa onde estava a comida estranha que James havia pedido.

Não pude evitar uma careta ao olhar para o prato com seu conteúdo nada apetecível aos olhos.

James riu.

- Sabe o que dizem: não julgue um livro pela capa.

- Não é crime gostar de comida bonita sabia? – Eu respondi – Aliás, poucas pessoas comem algo que não é visivelmente saboroso.

- E esse é o erro delas. – Ele falou servindo-se com um sorriso. – E perceba, nem todos os _chefs_ de cozinha tem o mesmo capricho quando trata-se de embelezar a comida.

Oh, só pode estar brincando.

Certo, não sou fresca nem nada – _nada_ fresca – mas é normal estranhar uma comida que parece... Bom, parece uma porção de coisas não agradáveis jogadas em um prato com um molho cheiroso.

James levou a primeira garfada à boca – por um instante esqueci que se tratava da comida e não de seus lábios lindos – e mastigou deliciado.

Mordi os lábios sem saber exatamente como proceder, as mãos ainda no colo e o olhar fixo no prato de comida.

James repentinamente revirou os olhos com um sorriso.

- Quer dizer que Lily Evans é covarde?

Minha boca abriu-se em revolta.

- _Não sou não_.

- Onde está aquela Lily que pulou o muro para nadar em minha piscina...?

Eu corei.

- ... vestida apenas em lingerie? – Sua voz enrouqueceu e senti um arrepio percorrer minhas costas.

- Ora. – Comecei tentando desviar a atenção – Estou aqui. A diferença é que sou viciada em nadar, e não em comidas estranhas.

Ele riu, e foi definitivamente um dos sons mais agradáveis que eu ouvira.

- Vamos Lily, dê uma chance à comida. Só porque não parece muito apetitosa não significa que seja.

- Não sei...

- Que mal pode fazer? – Ele levou seu garfo até a altura de minha boca.

Olhei para a comida e depois para James.

- Vamos fazer assim: você prova, e ganha o que quiser. – Ele sorriu – Deixo você escolher a sobremesa.

Eu ri.

- O que eu quiser? – Perguntei com intenção alguma de comer realmente uma sobremesa.

- É uma promessa.

Abri a boca e com um riso, ele esticou um pouco mais o braço para que eu alcançasse o garfo. Mastiguei devagar, os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James caíram sobre mim e ele encarou-me em expectativa.

O sabor era realmente diferente de tudo o que já comera, bem no fim era possível sentir a pimenta que fora incorporada de modo estratégico ao molho, ela deixava um ótimo gosto na boca. Mal terminei de engolir a comida e eu já queria mais.

James abafou um riso quando me viu, em um piscar de olhos, começar a me servir. Pus boa parte da comida da travessa no prato e comi com vontade. Aquilo – fosse o que fosse – não era bonito, sinceramente não era nem ao menos agradável aos olhos, mas tinha um gosto dos _céus_.

Como todo bom cavalheiro, James não me deixou pagar a conta. E apesar de um pequeno protesto meu, ele apenas me ignorou e entregou o dinheiro à Cruz.

- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? – Eu perguntei.

- Primeiro – Ele sorriu – Vamos passar naquela loja ali no fundo.

James apontou para uma pequena lojinha do outro lado da Plaza.

- O que tem lá? – Eu o olhei.

- Doces. – James murmurou com um sorriso olhando-me nos olhos – Dorcas disse que você não vive sem doces.

Eu ri.

- Dorcas é uma exagerada, mas sim, eu realmente os adoro.

- Dessa forma, vamos comprar uma sobremesa para você. – Ele sorriu – Eu não disse que você poderia escolhê-la?

- Certamente disse.

Mas não era exatamente _isso_ que eu tinha em mente.

Lily, Lily, não assuste o cara.

Pensando bem, não é como se ele fosse se assustar. Certo? Quero dizer, _ele_ me beijou.

Mordi os lábios, admito que tudo o que eu queria era beijá-lo novamente. Só que não sei o que ele pensaria de mim.

A loja que James me levara tinha diversos doces diferentes, uns que eu realmente nunca havia visto, e outros que me lembravam um pouco de Londres. Resolvi escolher algo diferente, afinal essa é a graça certo? Testar comidas diferentes? James me havia feito provar aquela coisa estranha – gostosa, mas estranha – então eu certamente não recuaria em frente à um docinhos.

O senhor que estava atrás do balcão sorriu ao ver James, deu a volta e o abraçou calorosamente.

- Franco, essa é Lily Evans. – James disse com um gesto em minha direção.

- Bela, bela. – Franco sorriu e me cumprimentou como um cavalheiro – Primeira vez aqui, senhorita?

- Sim – Sorri. – Primeira vez na Espanha na verdade.

James olhou-me espantado.

_- Primeira vez na Espanha_? – Ele perguntou.

Não entendi bem seu olhar, mas assenti.

- Você ainda não visitou Barcelona? Ou Madrid? Ou Sevilla, ou...

- Não. – Eu o interrompi – Eu vim direto para cá.

Franco me sorriu.

- Vai adorar a Espanha, senhorita. É um lugar agitado, e vai conhecer o que há de melhor com James.

Arrisquei um olhar para James, mas em um pulo ele estava do lado de fora da loja com o celular ao ouvido. Então voltei-me para Franco.

- Oh, por favor – Eu sorri – Apenas Lily. Na verdade, nós nos conhecemos ontem. Temos uma amiga em comum. Ela voltará daqui a alguns dias então não terei tempo realmente.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Isso é lamentável. Você iria adorar. Em uma cidade como Trujillo, jovens como você não tem muito o que fazer.

Eu ri.

- Estou adorando a estadia na verdade. A cidade é adorável.

- Certamente. – Franco riu – Para quem procura descanso, é uma ótima opção. Madrid e Barcelona são agitadíssimas, com propostas totalmente diferentes.

Eu olhei para o bolo que estava no fim do expositor, e apontei.

- Franco, eu gostaria de provar um pedaço daquele bolo.

Ele se virou e sorriu antes de caminhar para detrás do balcão.

- Certamente. – Ele disse enquanto partia o bolo – É um bolo de castanhas com licor.

Assim que ele me entregou a fatia pude sentir o cheiro das castanhas e em seu fim, o do álcool. Parecia divino. Parti um pedaço, e à primeira mastigada os sabores explodiram em minha boca como mágica.

Suspirei deliciada.

Isso _não_ é um bolo.

É uma obra de arte.

Eu terminava minha segunda fatia quando James entrou sorridente.

- James Potter, não deixe sua dama esperá-lo. – Franco chamou sua atenção.

James sorriu.

- Perdão, Franco. Ligação importante.

- Achei que estivesse aqui para _fugir_ das ligações. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Essa foi necessária, acredite.

Eu observava a conversa dos dois com mínimo de interesse enquanto comida mais um pedaço do bolo. Foi quando James viu o que eu estava comendo.

- Está brincando? Licor?

Sorri.

- Quer um pedaço? Está delicioso.

James riu.

- Não, obrigado.

James pagou Franco pelos pedaços de bolo. Ou tentou pelo menos. Eu queria pagar, mas Franco disse que era por conta da casa, James não queria me deixar pagar, e eu não queria que ele pagasse. Resultado: Franco praticamente nos expulsou da loja e James enfiou uma nota no bolso do avental que ele usava.

James puxou-me em meio a risos, guiando-me para fora da Plaza.

- Pensei em levá-la para visitar o parque já que... – Ele dizia ao ser interrompido pelo barulho do celular.

Ele fez uma careta primeiramente, mas logo em seguida olhou-me em um pedido de desculpas.

Eu quis dizer à ele que não tinha nada com o que se preocupar, afinal, ele estava me fazendo um favor mostrando-me a cidade.

James se afastou com o telefone, e eu sentei em um dos banquinhos esperando-o terminar a conversa. Foi quando lembrei que Lion estava sozinho em casa ainda, e já tinha passado da hora de servir sua comida. Levantei e andei até James, ele pediu licença ao telefone e olhou-me preocupado.

- Tenho que ir. Lion está em casa, e eu não lhe servi comida.

- Oh. – Ele franziu a testa confuso.

Foi então que me toquei.

- Meu gato – Sorri explicando.

- Certo, desculpe pelo...

- Não. – Eu o interrompi – Eu agradeço. Adorei o almoço, foi um tanto _divertido_. Obrigada.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos visivelmente chateado.

- Sinto muito. É importante.

- Eu sei. – Sorri compreensiva – Obrigada mais uma vez.

Eu acenei-lhe antes de fazer o caminho de volta para casa.

Lion miou revoltado quando cheguei. Ele provavelmente estava com fome.

- Desculpe amor. Esqueci de você não foi? – Eu disse enquanto ia até a cozinha pegar sua ração.

- Lily má. – Falei colocando-a em um pratinho.

Após alimentar Lion, subi para ver se Dorcas tinha me respondido, eu esqueci completamente de olhar antes de sair pela manhã.

Havia um único email de Dorcas em minha caixa:

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: domeadowes london . com

**Para**: lilyevans london . com

**Assunto**: Você é anormal.

_Alejandro __não__ precisa tomar cuidado ou ter ciúmes. Certo, meu vizinho é delicioso, mas eu o conheço há 3 anos! E nunca pensei nele como outra coisa a não ser amigo. Acredite. Ale e eu estamos juntos há 5 anos, ele precisa ser um pouco mais tranquilo não acha? De qualquer forma, acho que sua pergunta ofenderia __qualquer__ cara Lils, quero dizer, ele deveria estar secando-a com os olhos e você pergunta se ele é gay? (Eu __realmente__ preciso te matar)_

_Enfim, o cara de cabelos compridos e __sex appeal__ detectável a quilômetros chama-se Sirius Black. É. Ele é do tipo que sorri e você morre. Você sabe, não precisa de muito, com toda aquela gostosidade emanando dele. Gostosidade existe? (Bom, existe agora) Ele é o melhor amigo de James, cresceram juntos e tudo. A pequena diferença entre eles é que Sirius não pretende se "estabelecer" agora, se você entende o que digo. (Eu apostaria em __nunca__) Mas aquele pedaço de mal caminho __tem__ que casar e passar os genes brilhantes dele para seus filhos! Afinal, minha filha vai casar com o futuro-filho-gostoso dele. Eu disse à James que se Sirius ficasse noivo de uma vaca qualquer, eu a ameaçaria no primeiro dia e a mandaria para Madagascar viver com gorilas. (Existem gorilas em Madagascar?)_

_James por outro lado, amadureceu desde que o conheci. Tem relacionamentos um pouco mais longos que Sirius. Se você me perguntar ele tem um lado meio francês do padrinho dele, Pierre-Louis (para um cara de 51 ele é um __gato__). De acordo com ele (e com a maioria dos franceses), __comida e amor__ são coisas que devem ser saboreadas devagar. Ou seja, James não é do tipo que vai agarrá-la no primeiro dia mesmo que você __mostre__ que quer que ele o faça. Ele provavelmente a seduzirá lentamente, desde que o conheço ele tem sido dessa forma._

_Eu realmente espero que a lingerie não estrague Evans. Ou eu serei obrigada a roubá-la de você. A minha preta é linda sim, mas eu tenho um fraco por azul, você sabe (sem falar que o lacinho de seda atrás é totalmente sexy)._

_Você é lou-ca. Completamente louca. Como você dorme com aquele trapo Lily? Eu juro que vou queimá-lo quando chegar aí! Sério. Você tem __muita__ sorte mesmo. Pouco tempo depois que o seu email chegou, eu recebi um de James. E – __oh meu Deus__ – ele quis saber quem era a __sereia ruiva__ que estava nadando na piscina dele. Com essas exatas palavras. Eu gritei excitada, lógico. E acordei Alejandro. Enfim, o fato é que ele está de __joelhos__ por você Lily. Eu tenho absoluta certeza. Obviamente eu dei a ele sua ficha completa: o que gosta de fazer/comer/ler/assistir e uns detalhes a mais aqui e ali. Ele também me ligou faz pouco tempo, perguntando se eu não ia levar Alejandro para visitar meus pais. E eu disse: "Oh eu a-do-ra-ri-a. Você pode cuidar de Lily por mim?"_

_Ou seja, volto daqui a três dias e uma semana amore. Eu sei que você me ama, não precisa dizer. __Mentira__ precisa sim. Diga que sou a amiga mais preciosa que tem. _

_Pelo amor de Deus! Onde está a Lily-louca que me fez correr metade do campus durante a noite na época de faculdade usando duas peças de pano não muito grandes? Só por causa de uma aposta? Ou a Lily que pulou o muro do vizinho para nadar? Use a droga do biquíni logo! Ah, e devolva o terno do cara. Vá lá, pisque seus olhos enormes para ele. Estou certa de que ele esquecerá a regra para amar de seu padrinho._

_Beijos, abraços e dedos cruzados._

_Dorcas (sua amiga mais preciosa eu sei)_

* * *

><p>Então, desculpem mesmo pela demora. Estou tentando terminar o capítulo de minha outra fic e isso está se mostrando dificílimo.<p>

Espero que gostem!

A música é Right Where You Want Me de Jesse McCartney, gostei dessa passagem dela e achei que se identificava com a situação.

OBS: Não achei que fosse receber tantas reviews assim. Muito obrigada a todos que leram!

Reviews (então eu não lembro se respondi vocês):

**Laura Toschi:** Moça, finalmente consegui! Obrigada mesmo por me apoiar Laury. Você é a melhor! Beijinhos!

**Lalaias:** Você não tem noção de como me fez feliz escrevendo isso! Muito obrigada mesmo! Gostaria de escrever mais, só que o tempo e a inspiração não ajudam as vezes. Huahuhauauaha, eu adoro nadar também, enquanto escrevia vez ou outra dava vontade de ir nadar! XD Aliás, terminar de ler realmente parece mais interessante hauhauahua. Beijos!

**Gisllaine Farias:** Huahuahuahau! Poxa muito obrigada pelos elogios. Estou contente que tenha ficado empolgada. A fic sugiu de um surto meio maluco e acabei postando XD Espero que goste! Beijos!

**ScaleNox92:** Olá! Vou continuar sim! Hauhauha, muito obrigada pela sua review! Desculpe pela demora, não era a intenção. Beijinho!

**Bruna:** Vai ter mais sim. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Victoria Black Herondale:** Muuuuito obrigada pela sua review moça! Fiquei muito feliz! Desculpe pela demora! Beijos!

**Feer Prongs:** Fê! Há quanto tempooo! XD Poxa morri com seus elogios! Obrigada por ter lido querida, significa muito para mim! Aliás, ri demais com a sua review! Esses dois são podres mesmo! Adoroo! Beijos!

**Ninha Souma:** Olá! Huhauhauhaa, dessa vez a Lily é meio maluquinha mesmo. Mas com uma amiga como a dela, impossível não ser. Obrigada querida pelos elogios e pela review maravilhosa! Beijos!

**KaahL:** Huhauhauha, que bom que gostou! Desculpe pela demora e obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Lady Aredhel Anarion:** Eu também! Huahuahuaha, pena que nenhum dos meus é assim! Obrigada pela review querida! Adorei! Beijinhos!

**M. Alice Lovegood:** Então somos duas! Eu gosto muito de nadar! Hhauhauhauha, não tem problema não querida, você deixou uma review nessa, isso é que importa. XD Vou ver se termino agora o capitulo de Naturalmente! Beijo!

**Lusouza**: Vai ter mais sim! É só esperar XD Culpa minha que demorei demais! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Lalah Souza:** Oooi! Huahuahuahau, meu nome não é Larissa. Minha prima se chama assim, eu sou Laysa. Prazer. Fica tranquila, você vai saber logo a profissão dele. XD Lily é sortuda né? Aqui ta escasso de caras gostosos Huhauhaua. Na verdade ia ter só dois. Então não tenho mais certeza. Só sei que ela não vai ser muito longa. Adoro Naruto, mas se fosse escrever seria sobre Tenten/Neji. Ou Gaara/Ino. Sou estranha eu sei. Adoro esses casais! Mas se você me der uma ideia do tipo de casal que você gosta... Vai que acontece que nem essa fic e simplesmente aparece? Beijos querida!

**BlackandPotterlicious**: Oooi Black! Fique tranquila, que ela é curta, mas não é oneshot! Sir, yes sir! Vou continuar! XD DESCULPA! Estou tentando postar, mas a tá dificil, eu escrevo, leio, apago, escrevo, leio, apago, escrevo, leio, apago, e assim não sai nunca! Prometo que vou me dedicar a ela agora! A Laury está me enrolando à séculos! Eu acho que nós tinhamos que botar pressão mesmo e... Papoooo. Senão eu teria que me pressionar, já que eu não consigo terminar o capitulo de Naturalmente... Enfim, divirta-se, espero que goste! Beijos!

**nathalia-phelps:** Huahuahuahauhauah! Se você chamar me avisa! Eu pego um avião pra ver os dois! XD Muito obrigada pela review! Eu a adorei de todo. Desculpe pela demora querida, não morre ainda! Huahauhauhau, beijos!

_Reviews fazem bem ao coração_.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorcas não poderia estar mais correta quando diz que eu sempre fui a mais louca – okay, _louca_ é uma palavra forte demais – corajosa, de suas amigas.

Não, eu não havia bebido quando aceitei correr o campus da faculdade de lingerie, e sim, eu estava em plena faculdade mental quando pulei o muro da casa de James.

Quero dizer, _nem tanto_.

Afinal estava calor e todas sabemos que o sol pode nos fazer alucinar e ter ideias um tanto absurdas. Como em meu segundo ano na faculdade durante a viagem de grupo para Praga onde eu e Lene fugimos do quarto sem que a supervisora nos visse e atormentasse nossa vida, para nos encontrarmos com Beau e Merri. Aquela foi sem dúvida a noite mais quente de nossas vidas.

O _ponto_ é: quando eu virei uma covarde completa?

Eu encarei os portões de ferro da casa de James e apertando a parte de cima de seu paletó na mão esquerda, pensei pela trigésima vez o que eu diria quando apertasse a campainha.

Dei graças realmente por a casa de James e de Dorcas estarem localizadas em uma área bem... reservada. Com poucos vizinhos, sem muito movimento. Já que eu tenho certeza que mamãe me arrancaria a pele se me visse com essa minúscula saída de praia e esse biquíni safado no meio da rua. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, e o calor não facilitava minha vida. Digo, eu estava parada ali há uns _bons_ quinze minutos.

Respirei fundo uma vez.

_Aperte a campainha sua covarde. Vamos!_

Engoli em seco e levantei minha mão deixando-a a centímetros do pequeno aparelho acoplado no muro.

Certo, qual é mesmo o nome da mulher onde Dorcas nadava? Julia-alguma-coisa. Por Deus, essa mulher não podia ter um sobrenome mais fácil? _Enfim_, Julia.

Feliz, levantei o olhar para _finalmente_ apertar a campainha quando, em um susto, saltei para trás ao encontrar Sirius Black e seu _sex appeal_ mortal encarando-me curiosamente do outro lado do portão.

Meu. Querido. Deus.

Dorcas não estava brincando quando disse que ele deve ser uma das criaturas mais desejáveis que já andou pela terra. Quero dizer, como ele e James-Apollo-Potter podem viver na mesma casa? Se houver uma faxineira trabalhando aí, _como_ ela não morre todos os minutos do dia ao sair de um cômodo com um deles e – mal recuperada – encontrar o outro?

Eu preciso tirar uma foto dele e mandar para Marlene provocando-a.

É de uma obviedade tremenda que eu _não_ posso chegar com ele e dizer: Ei, posso tirar uma foto de sua perfeição e enviar para minha amiga?

Bem, penso nisso mais tarde.

- Então você é a ruiva explosiva que deixou Prongs maluquinho? – Ele disse, e eu fiz uma anotação mental lembrando-me de avisar para Lene que sua voz é rouca e tentadora.

Acredito que não apenas pelo fato de estar parada no sol, mas por seu comentário completamente direto, meu rosto queimou em embaraço.

- Huh? – Eu inteligentemente respondi.

Sério, descobri que a Espanha não faz muito bem a minha saúde mental, tenho notado um certo retrocesso de minha inteligência. Sim, eu sou inteligente. É tudo culpa de minha abstinência da piscina e do vizinho apetitoso de Dorcas.

Ele riu e eu continuei lá, parada sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Sinto desapontá-la, ele saiu. – Ele falou abrindo o portão.

Corei.

- Eu só vim deixar o paletó que ele me emprestou. – Eu disse antes de recuperar as faculdades mentais e esticar a mão – Sou Lily Evans.

Ele tomou minha mão na sua e apertou firme.

- Sirius Black.

Eu gostei dele. Digo, não é muito difícil não gostar certo? O que quis realmente dizer é que se tem uma coisa que _abomino_ é quando as pessoas não apertam direito minha mão. Para mim, faz toda a diferença.

- Então, será que você poderia entregá-lo para James por mim? – Pedi.

- Claro. – Ele falou, mas pude perceber que ele não estava de forma _alguma_ interessado no paletó de James – Está indo nadar?

Sirius Black me mediu de cima a baixo.

- Sim, Dorcas disse que há uma senhora aqui perto que não se incomoda em dividir a piscina comigo – Eu sorri.

- Para quê incomodá-la? – Ele sorriu de volta – Pode usar a piscina daqui se quiser.

- Jura? – Perguntei sem realmente acreditar.

Sirius levantou os ombros.

- Porque não?

- Bem, é uma oferta maravilhosa! – Falei excitada – Eu adoraria.

Ele passou por mim pegando o paletó de James.

- Pois bem, divirta-se. – Ele piscou um olho e se dirigiu à um carro esportivo amarelo.

- Não seria melhor avisar a alguém que estou aqui? – Eu perguntei. – Talvez alguma moça que trabalhe em casa.

Sirius jogou o paletó de James no banco do passageiro antes de virar-se para mim e dizer:

- Não se preocupe. Não há ninguém.

Eu o acompanhei com os olhos e foi então que lembrei de dizer:

- Oh, a propósito, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é meu ruiva. – Ele piscou mais uma vez antes de entrar no carro e se mandar.

Okay, essa foi a conversa mais estranha que tive na vida.

Quem liga? Eu, certamente que não.

Permissão para entrar: _concedida_.

Passei pelo portão devagar e o encostei de volta, seguindo logo para a casa de James. No pequeno caminho pelo jardim até chegar à área – que eu já conhecia muito bem – da piscina foi possível ver por um das enormes janelas da casa uma escada magnífica de mármore branco. Imaginei que sua casa deveria ser tão imponente quanto a de Dorcas.

Olhei para a água tão brilhante. Agradeci aos céus por ter passado uma boa dose de protetor antes de sair de casa. Com esse sol de matar, eu não poderia pedir agora por mais nada, senão uma piscina como essa. Caminhei devagar até uma das cadeiras de piscina marrons e tirei a saída de praia expondo o biquíni verde-esmeralda que Emme me dera. Eu estendi a peça branca na cadeira mais próxima da piscina e tirei minhas sandálias.

Sendo uma peça indecente ou não, eu tenho que admitir que é um biquíni lindo. O que não me surpreende, claro. Afinal o presente viera de Emmeline, e ela tem um bom-gosto inegável. Sempre que sai, Emmeline está impecável. Ela escolhe as peça que usa com um cuidado incrível, e ainda assim eu consigo demorar mais tempo do que ela para me arrumar. Nos dividíamos um quarto na época da faculdade, e mesmo acordando vinte minutos mais cedo que Emmeline, eu estava _sempre_ atrasada.

Espreguicei-me na beira da piscina e caí com um salto gracioso. Mesmo debaixo d'água soltei um gemido de prazer. A água estava na temperatura perfeita, nem muito gelada, nem muito quente. Emergi começando a movimentar os braços e pernas, rapidamente aumentei o ritmo e dei cerca de dez voltas antes de virar de barriga para cima e boiar.

O céu estava lindo, um azul profundo com nuvens tão brancas e fofas que parecia que eu podia tocá-las com um esticar de braço. Pássaros cantavam ali perto, e eu – não resistindo – estiquei uma das mãos para o céu.

É assim que o paraíso deve ser.

Eu deveria agradecer a Dorcas por isso. Digo, eu deveria agradecer por muita coisa. A começar pela conferência no Japão que me possibilitou cuidar da casa dela, desencadeando na descoberta de seu vizinho dos céus, e agora uma piscina disponível para nadar. Okay, a parte da piscina eu admito que não fora exatamente um problema, Lily-criminosa-Evans é aparentemente louca o suficiente para invadir uma casa apenas para nadar na piscina, sendo que tecnicamente eu não _invadi_ com todas as letras, a piscina é a área externa certo? Pelo amor de Deus, quem estou querendo enganar?

Decidida a mandar uma mensagem para Dorcas, eu nadei até a beirada e com um impulso, sentei-me no mármore e depois levantei indo até a cadeira onde eu havia deixado minha saída de praia. Com uma das mãos, joguei os meus cabelos molhados para trás e curvei-me brevemente para pegar o celular do pequenino bolso da roupa.

Sendo bem sincera, eu andava com o celular carregado para lá e para cá, mas a verdade é que eu não o ligara desde que cheguei. O que foi uma promessa a Dorcas, ela insiste em dizer que sou muito intensa em relação ao trabalho, e se estou de férias, todos os meus problemas pode esperar. De qualquer forma, eu acho um exagero tamanho quando ela usa essa palavra: _intensa_. Não sou intensa em meu trabalho. Eu gosto de chegar cedo – e quem não gosta, preciso dar exemplo para os estagiários certo? – saio tarde – não é bom deixar para o outro dia o que se pode fazer hoje, se ainda tenho energia, porque não? – sou excessivamente cuidadosa com prazos – ei, é minha vida profissional, não vou jogar meu nome na lama porque não atentei à um maldito prazo – enfim, sou meramente profissional. Essa é a palavra.

O celular fez um barulhinho alegre ao ligar, como se estivesse feliz por me ver, como se tivesse sentido minha falta.

Okay, é melhor sair do sol. Está começando a afetar minha cabeça.

Em cerca de dez segundos o celular vibrou longamente e baixou 51 mensagens, 42 ligações e 23 e-mails. E eu tive a impressão de que nenhum deles seria da _Harrods_ avisando sobre um 10 OFF. Reuni todas as minhas forças para me impedir de abrir qualquer um deles ou de ler uma das mensagens, e usei um "shortcut" para o contato de Dorcas e comecei a escrever uma mensagem.

"_Só quero avisar que estou sim no biquíni que Emme me deu – ele é mais confortável do que eu imaginava – e estou sim nadando na piscina do seu vizinho-Deus-grego, mas – surpresa – ele não está. Não que isso seja um problema, já que você praticamente me deu mais uma semana aqui. Vou encontrá-lo novamente com certeza."_

Caminhei até o chuveiro da piscina e tomei uma ducha rápida antes de ouvir meu celular escandaloso vibrar na cadeira ali perto. Fechei o chuveiro, enxuguei as mãos na saída de praia e peguei o celular.

"_Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu com a sua promessa de __não__ ligar o celular?"_

Com um revirar de olhos e um sorriso, comecei a responder Dorcas. De imediato escrevi que não ligara o celular com trabalho em mente, mas depois apaguei resolvi mandar algo como: "também é maravilhoso falar com você, obrigada". Fui, entretanto, interrompida quando outra mensagem de Dorcas chegou:

"_Está falando sério? Você está mesmo com o biquíni? Não __ouse__ mentir para mim Lily Evans. E o que quer dizer com "não está"? Ele me mandou um e-mail não faz nem quinze minutos, que __claramente__ não foi escrito pelo celular, resta então o computador. Considerando que não há wii-fi nas lojas/restaurantes de Trujillo, ele __tem__ que estar em casa. Perceba, restam-me então duas respostas: Primeira, você está mentindo – para mim, sua amiga mais preciosa lembra? O que, eu preciso comentar, não é nada legal – e na verdade está em casa acariciando Lion com um pote de sorvetes na mão. Ou segunda: alguém mentiu para você amor, e na verdade James está como um masoquista vendo você nesse biquíni escandaloso e corpo perfeito nadar."_

A primeira coisa que me veio a mente foi:

Como Dorcas consegue escrever _tão_ rápido?

Em seguida um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando dei-me conta que James Potter poderia estar em casa. Mas então, qual foi a de Sirius em mentir para mim?

"_Bom, Dorcas-eu-sou-psíquica-Meadows, ele não está aqui, e estou nadando com o biquíni escandaloso sim. Você não deveria estar dormindo?"_

"_Não é tão tarde assim aqui, e mesmo que eu estivesse, durmo com o celular no volume mínimo. Você sabe que tenho o sono leve, já Ale não acordaria nem se estivesse chovendo pedras. Pelo amor de Deus, pare de falar comigo e vá nadar com esse corpo lindo que você tem. E desligue o celular. Você fala comigo pelo e-mail particular no seu computador. É mais seguro."_

"_Eu não vou checar os e-mails, eu tenho algum autocontrole sabia? Okay, vou nadar, falo com você mais tarde."_

Com um pequeno sorriso, deixei o celular na cadeira debaixo da roupa, e saltei novamente na piscina. Eu dava minha segunda volta quando ouvi um barulho. Parei imediatamente e virei-me para – surpresa – ver James emergindo próximo de mim.

Meus lábios abriram-se em surpresa, ele tirou os cabelos dos olhos com um movimento das mãos para trás. Os músculos do braço se contraíram em resposta, varias gotas d'água escorregavam pela parte de seu corpo que não estava submersa na piscina.

- James? – Eu murmurei.

Ele sorriu, e eu senti como se a temperatura da água tivesse subido uns 20 graus.

- Lily.

- Sirius disse que você não estava em casa! – Eu acusei.

James riu. Sua risada soou tão dolorosamente sexy – baixa e rouca – como se ele estivesse inconscientemente provocando-me. O que – vejamos – não é uma coisa muito inteligente de se fazer quando você está quase nu – e vulnerável – a um ataque imprevisível. Perceba, Marlene precisaria de vinte anos – _no mínimo_ – de treinamento rigoroso no _Tibet_ para, em minha posição não agarrar James como se ele fosse o último homem da terra.

Isso porque ainda assim, não teríamos 100% de certeza de que ela se comportaria. Talvez ela desse uma apalpada leve. Quero dizer, pelo amor, ninguém é de ferro. O cara é "o" exemplo de ser humano.

- Pads é um cachorro mesmo.

Eu encostei na borda apoiando meus braços, James me seguiu, mas não ficou muito perto.

- Ele disse que eu poderia usar sua piscina. – Eu mordi os lábios.

- É claro que pode! – Ele exclamou – Sempre que quiser.

Eu analisei seu rosto, ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que eu tinha perto dos olhos colocando-a cuidadosamente para trás. Meu coração se acelerou, eu suspirei e inconscientemente entreabri os lábios.

- Vai ficar difícil conversar se você continuar a me olhar assim Lily. – Ele murmurou sexy.

_Maldito_ padrinho francês, Pierre-Louis.

- Então, conversamos sobre muitas coisas ontem, mas ainda não sei quase nada sobre Lily Evans. – Ele sorriu.

Sorri de volta, o que é absolutamente automático quando se recebe um sorriso como o dele.

- Você também não falou exatamente sobre você.

- _Touché_. – James riu.

- Aliás, achei que Dó tivesse feito uma redação sobre minhas preferências.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Umas coisas aqui e ali. Encorajou-me a ir direto à fonte.

- Bem, sou toda sua – Falei – O que quer saber?

- Damas primeiro.

Eu ri.

- Ora, obrigada. – Mordi os lábios – O que faz? Digo, profissionalmente. Você não me explicou porque está aqui. Porque a Espanha?

- _Devagar_. – Ele murmurou – Uma pergunta de cada vez.

Passei a língua pelos lábios em um gesto nervoso.

- Não sou uma pessoa muito paciente.

Ele riu novamente, e eu quis gritar que se ele o fizer mais uma fez, vou arrastá-lo até a cadeira da piscina, não me importa o que ele tenha aprendido com seu padrinho.

- Eu já percebi.

- Só responda.

- Eu tenho um restaurante em Madrid. – Ele disse. –Era de meu tio.

Eu o encarei esperando por mais.

- E...?

- Minha vez. – James falou.

- Não mesmo. – Eu sorri – Sua resposta não foi completa!

- Você perguntou porque a Espanha. Eu respondi.

- Perguntei também o que faz profissionalmente, então você cozinha?

- Isso é uma pergunta? – Ele disse divertido – Achei que fosse minha vez.

- Você é um péssimo jogador.

- E você uma péssima perdedora.

- Eu _não_ perdi! – Joguei-lhe um pouco de água.

- Se não está satisfeita com a resposta é porque perdeu. – Ele disse – Para jogar, tem que saber perguntar Lily.

- Muito bem, pergunte. – Eu disse antes de submergir rapidamente para refrescar-me.

- O que faz no tempo livre, além de nadar?

Eu sorri.

- Quando não nado, gosto de ler, ou de sair para um café ou chá. Disse-me mais cedo que tem um restaurante, você cozinha ou apenas o dirige?

- Apenas o dirijo. Tem irmãos?

- Se você contar uma irmã que não fala comigo desde que entrei para faculdade, sim. Petúnia, uma _flor_. E você, tem irmãos?

- Sim, embora não seja de sangue. Sirius Black. O que gosta de ler?

- Quase todo tipo de coisa, só não drama ou romances muito forçados. Você não vai perguntar qual é minha profissão?

- Eu já sei, advogada, uma muito boa. Você sabe que isso contou como uma pergunta certo?

- Claro que sim, assim como a sua também. – Eu ri. – E o que você gosta de fazer no tempo livre?

- Eu também gosto de ler, e cozinho sempre que posso.

Então faz certo sentido ele ter herdado o restaurante do tio.

- Já recebeu muitos pedidos de casamento?

Sua pergunta pegou-me completamente desprevenida, eu ri.

- Que pergunta mais estranha.

- Ei, eu pergunto o que quiser, não estabelecemos nenhum regra. – James piscou.

Dei de ombros.

- Por mais estranho que pareça, _sim_. Já pediram três vezes minha mão. Quando vem, quanto tempo fica em média?

Ele pegou um pouco da água da piscina e molhou os cabelos tentando mantê-los para trás, o que se mostrou um tanto ineficaz.

- De uma a duas semanas. É relativo. Como foram os pedidos?

- Não sei porque tem _tanto_ interesse, mas tudo bem, o primeiro foi na fila da Starbucks, meu namorado perguntou se eu não gostaria de casar com ele, eu disse: não obrigada. De modo polido, claro. A segunda foi em um jantar de negócios, um dos outros advogados do escritório bebeu demais e declarou seu amor por mim e pediu minha mão. Rejeitado. A terceira foi, acredite ou não, por e-mail. O último namorado que tive estava em uma viagem de negócios nos Estados Unidos e mandou-me um cartão digital. Definitivamente não. Qual foi o lugar mais desagradável onde você teve sexo?

Ele sorriu e levantou um pouco o rosto para coçar embaixo do queixo, onde sua barba já começava a crescer.

- No banheiro da casa de minha mãe.

Eu explodi em uma gargalhada.

- E o seu lugar?

- Na casa de verão dos meus pais. Meus primos estavam lá, então meu namorado e eu, o da fila na Starbucks, acabamos ficando com o quarto que minha tia costumava usar. Foi um pesadelo. Seja sincero, o que pensou de mim a primeira vez que me viu?

Ele se aproximou, os cabelos pingando.

- Que você é a mulher mais louca e linda que já conheci.

Meu olhar desceu lentamente para seus lábios, e eu desejei que ele me beijasse como beijou na noite em que nos conhecemos.

James se aproximou devagar e beijou-me lentamente. Meus braços circundaram seus ombros e aproximei nossos corpos. Ele gemeu baixo e suas mãos acharam a curva de minha cintura por baixo d'água. Subiram devagar, enquanto nosso beijo acelerava e brincou com o laço de meu biquíni.

- James – Suspirei seu nome quando nossos lábios se separaram.

Ele não deixou que eu dissesse outra palavra, beijou-me novamente e prensou-me contra a parede de ladrilhos da piscina. Minhas mão agarraram seus cabelos e minhas pernas circundaram seu corpo esguio. Uma brisa soprou, o Sol já não incomodava mais quando James, com agilidade, levantou-me e pôs-me sentada na borda de mármore, para em seguida, com um impulso subir também.

Sorri tirando seu cabelo dos olhos enquanto ele me deitava ali à beira da piscina e começava a desatar meu biquíni. Eu passeei minhas mãos pelo torso perfeitamente esculpido dele com a _maior_ vontade. Lembrei-me de quando eu o encontrei pela primeira vez e havia pensado em algo como: ele é delicioso e ele ainda está completamente vestido. Pois bem, ele é infinitamente mais delicioso nu.

Agradeci inúmeras vezes por ser a vizinha de James, e assim não ter preocupações com nossa "performance ao ar livre". Após o primeiro round à beira da piscina, ele me carregou para dentro de sua casa linda, mas exigi que me deixasse andar assim que entramos. No caminho para seu quarto, enquanto subíamos as escadas eu apalpei seu bumbum durinho e instante seguinte, encontrei-me deitada em um dos degraus com James sem um beijo enlouquecedor. Não preciso dizer que não resistimos e tivemos sexo louco na escada de mármore. O que foi divino com todas as letras.

Completamente sem forças, deixei que James me carregasse até seu quarto e deitasse-me cuidadosamente em sua cama, para em seguida, subir por cima de mim e suspirar em meu ouvido:

- Lily...

- James. – Eu murmurei e enlacei seu pescoço.

O cheiro masculino fazendo minha cabeça rodar.

- Lily? – Ele chamou

- _Lily_?

- Perdão? – Eu murmurei.

James olhava para mim curioso enquanto passava novamente uma das mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

- Em que estava pensando? – Ele riu e jogou um pouco d'água em mim.

Dei de ombros naturalmente.

- Em umas coisas que tenho preciso fazer.

Ei, não é _mentira_.

Eu realmente preciso, de forma _urgente_.

- Você viajou por alguns segundos, está tudo bem?

- Está sim, não se preocupe. – Tentei parecer o mais normal possível.

Algo bem difícil acredite, quando você acabou de fantasiar com sexo perfeito. E a parte mais importante de sua fantasia está bem parada a poucos centímetros de você. Seminu.

Soltei o ar devagar, pense com coisas fofinhas Lily.

Gatinhos. Gatinhos brincando em uma cama com lençóis de seda. James em uma cama com...

_Não_.

Controle-se. Pelo amor de Deus, pelo menos não o deixe perceber o quão excitada você está.

- Aliás, isso foi uma pergunta. Duas, para ser sincera.

- Duas?

- Em que eu estava pensando e se estou bem. Verão ou inverno?

James presenteou-me com um sorriso safado que pirou até o último dos meus neurônios.

- Honestamente eu sempre preferi o inverno, mas o verão pode ter suas qualidades. – Ele percorreu, sem pudor algum, a parte exposta de meu corpo.

Mordi os lábios.

Está certo que eu coro de modo estupidamente rápido, mas eu nunca fui santa. Acho que deixei isso bem claro para boa parte do mundo quando corri o campus da faculdade de lingerie.

- E o que você achou do meu biquíni?

James suspirou aproximando-se, e prendeu-me entre seus braços contra a parede de ladrilhos da piscina.

- Eu só tive uma coisa em mente quando a vi com ele. – Ele disse baixo e perigoso. – Quando você devaneou, foi pensando em mim?

Seus olhos castanhos ficavam mais bonitos ainda à luz do Sol. O que uma mulher pode fazer?

Lene diria: agarrar-se a ele como se fosse oxigênio.

_Dorcas_ diria: amarrá-lo a cama por uma boa semana.

- Sim. – Respondi direta – Você sabia que eu estava aqui há quanto tempo? Seja _específico_.

- Eu estava na janela do segundo andar, em uma sala que Sirius e eu usamos de escritório. – Ele disse descendo lentamente o indicador por meu ombro. – E a observei tirar aquele vestido branco e cair na piscina. Eu decidi dar a você um tempo para aproveitar a piscina antes de aparecer.

Ele riu rouco.

- Eu também não queria parecer muito desesperado, mas quando você saiu da piscina e curvou-se para pegar o celular, eu não pude resistir. Tive que vir ver você.

Levantei o rosto para ele.

- Caso soubesse que eu estava aqui, teria vindo mesmo assim? – Ele sorriu.

Eu teria nadado nua.

Ops, informação _demais_.

- Definitivamente. Você é Masoquista?

James riu alto, e eu ri junto. Quero dizer, qual é? A risada dele é _perfeita_. Tanto a alta do tipo: "estou realmente me divertindo" quanto a baixa: "tire sua roupa".

- Eu não diria masoquista... Afinal, _tocar_ é deveras mais prazeroso do que olhar.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais.

- Comida preferida? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu costumo comer tudo – Respondi traçando com um dedo o caminho que uma gota d'água fizera ao escorregar de seu pescoço pelo peitoral até cair na água – Mas eu adoro a sobremesa.

E adoro mesmo. Não no sentido sexual. Okay, _também_ no sentido sexual. O que eu quis dizer, é que eu adoro fechar uma boa refeição com uma sobremesa deliciosa.

James riu baixo.

_Aquela_ risada. A baixa.

- _Tipo_ de comida favorito? – Perguntei.

- Apimentada. – Ele brincou com uma mecha de cabelo minha.

Suspirei.

- James...

Ele se aproximou, o rosto tão perto. Eu olhei para seus lábios lindos, e lembrei do beijo que dividimos naquela noite. James respirou fundo, e virou o rosto lentamente para beijar minha bochecha. Meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvi-lo. Quando seus lábios encostaram em minha pele, um arrepiou percorreu meu corpo em prazer. Eu nunca pensei que gostaria tanto de um beijinho desses. Mas também, eu nunca pensei que um poderia ser tão delicioso.

- Tenha paciência Lily. – Ele murmurou afastando-se o suficiente para olhar-me nos olhos.

- Porque? – Eu perguntei.

- Nunca ouviu que quanto mais espera, melhor é a sua recompensa?

- Ouvi também que quem espera demais come frio. – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha brincalhona.

- Pois acho que a espera torna tudo mais interessante. Não tem porque correr. – Ele disse rouco – Acredite, eu _não_ pretendo deixar você escapar.

- _Acredite_ – Eu repeti – Eu estou contando com isso.

- Porque não jantamos juntos hoje? – Ele sorriu.

- Estava esperando você fazer o convite.

James pegou minha mão.

- Você quer jantar naquele mesmo restaurante que fomos? - Perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim maroto.

- Eu estava pensando em algum mais... Reservado.

Passei a língua pelos lábios secos.

- O que tem em mente?

- Oh, eu tenho muitas coisas em mente Lily Evans. Garanto que você está incluída em todas elas.

_Oh. Meu. Deus_.

Eu quis gritar.

Eu quis gritar e agarrá-lo.

Eu quis gritar, agarrá-lo e implorar para que ele me tivesse ali na piscina.

Com um sorriso natural e joguei os cabelos para trás e falei:

- Não era exatamente sobre isso que eu estava falando.

_Muito bem_ Lily! Eu me parabenizei por minha performance indiferente.

Mostre quem está no controle.

- Perdão – Ele disse com um sorriso sem realmente sentir – É um tanto difícil raciocinar com você tão perto. Acho que estou ficando louco.

- Oh, se esse é o problema.. – Eu disse.

Pus minhas mãos em seu peitoral – totalmente apenas para afastá-lo, eu não tinha em mente tirar uma casquinha – e tentei afastá-lo um pouco, mas suas mãos que estavam pousadas na borda, cada uma ao lado de um braço meu, seguraram-se e os músculos do braço magnifico dele se contraíram. O que – eu tenho certeza – que foi só para mostrar, pois eu nem usei tanta força.

- Oh – Ele disse como eu – Eu prefiro correr o risco.

Eu ri.

- Então? Onde vamos comer? – Eu levantei os olhos para ele mais uma vez.

Ele apenas me olhou de volta e disse:

- Aqui. Eu cozinho.

Eu gosto disso. Gosto de quando ele fala e me olha nos olhos enquanto o faz.

Lógico que também gosto da ideia de que ele vá cozinhar para mim.

- Perfeito. À que horas devo vir?

- Às oito está bom para você?

Levantei os ombros.

- Excelente.

James desencostou as mãos da borda e as desceu lentamente por minhas costas, para então subi-las até o laço do biquíni. Por um momento vi toda a fantasia que tive mais cedo acontecer.

- Você está tão impaciente quanto eu? – Ele murmurou.

Respirei fundo.

- Não tem ideia do quanto. – Falei.

Às sete eu já havia tomado banho e escolhido o vestido que usaria para jantar com James. Já havia também mandado um e-mail para Dorcas explicando tudo. Para ser sincera, às sete eu já estava totalmente pronta. O vestido era um soltinho de seda azul-escuro ideal para noites quentes como essa. Escolhi um sapato de salto alto simples preto e amarrei meus cabelos em uma trança embutida frouxa.

Lion observava-me curioso da cama enquanto eu passava creme nas pernas, e checava minha maquiagem – a prova d'água – pela quinta vez. Ele miou pela falta de atenção.

- Oh meu amor, desculpe. – Eu disse sentando-me ao seu lado e coçando-lhe as orelhas – Eu não tenho dado a você muita atenção, não é? Lily má.

Ele ronronou feliz com os carinhos e esticou-se mais na cama.

Eu olhei pela varanda e vi umas luzes acesas na área coberta da piscina. Imaginei James preparando nosso jantar e segurei um gemido de impaciência. Perceba, essa tarde quando James me perguntara o que gosto de comer, a resposta imediata foi "sobremesa". Claro que parte dela foi porque sou um tanto tarada por doces, mas diga o quão maravilhoso é comer uma ótima refeição e no final se deliciar com aquela pequena sobremesa? Dormir em seguida é a melhor coisa. Digo, comer, ter um sexo divino _e_ dormir em seguida é a melhor coisa.

Que é exatamente o que espero hoje.

Comer, arrancar fora as roupas de James e dormir com aqueles braços sarados ao meu redor.

Com o barulho familiar de um novo e-mail, carreguei Lion comigo e sentei-me na cadeira junto à mesa onde meu computador estava. Ele acomodou-se em meu colo e eu fiz uma anotação mental para lembrar de tirar os pelos do vestido antes de ir.

É _incrível_ como essas anotações mentais funcionam.

Cliquei para ler o e-mail de Dorcas.

* * *

><p><strong>De<strong>: domeadowes london . com

**Para**: lilyevans london . com

**Assunto**: Sinto-me traída.

_Lily Evans, você leu bem? Sinto-me traída! Você prometeu que __não__ ligaria o celular! Você sabe muito bem como fica quando o assunto é trabalho. Sinceramente, acho que você só teve certo autocontrole dessa vez pois meu vizinho maravilhoso está em cena. Tenho absoluta certeza de que se fosse diferente você já teria lido e respondido todos, os e-mails, retornado as ligações que perdeu e estaria montando um escritório em meu quarto nesse momento. Então eu estou mais que grata a James. _

_Agradeça à mim. __Agradeça__ Lily Evans! Eu __disse__ que você deveria usar o biquíni não disse? Eu __disse__ que você deveria ir até a casa dele com uma torta. (Mesmo que você não tenha seguido essa parte) Diga, se sou ou não sou sua mais preciosa amiga? Oh, o que você faria sem mim? Vê? Férias, vizinho gostoso... Como assim você encontrou com Sirius Black de saída? Sua maldita sortuda. Já não basta ter James Potter nas mãos? Precisa me matar de inveja ao dizer que encontrou com ele? Caso você esteja se perguntando, sim, esses e-mails ficam no meu arquivo pessoal com uma senha e não, Ale não a tem. Ei, eu amo meu noivo, e ele é um pedaço de mal caminho, mas não estou morta certo? Eu tenho olhos que funcionam muito bem, obrigada. De certo que não é necessário que sua visão seja perfeita para achar Sirius Black arrebatador, mas ter visão HD faz uma diferença __enorme__._

_Você me perguntou "o que há de errado" com você, quando quis um bom e velho sexo ali mesmo na piscina. Querida, eu posso assegurar que não há __nada__ em absoluto de errado com você. É totalmente normal e saudável. Quero dizer, olhe para ele? __Tudo__ diz: sexo. Claro, meu coraçãozinho encheu-se de orgulho quando você não saltou em cima dele. Eu reconheço que é preciso muito esforço para tal. E você está corretíssima, se ele quer jogar devagar, jogue devagar. Pessoalmente eu acho isso __deveras__ divertido. Sabe, a tensão sexual, os olhares e os toques que nós tentamos refrear. Foi igualzinho com Ale, só que duramos assim até o quarto dia. Meu amor, eu tenho a impressão de que você não passa de hoje. Como eu disse depois de vê-la no biquíni lindo que Emme lhe deu, eu duvido que ele leve os ensinamentos de seu padrinho em diante._

_Eu li corretamente? Você disse que ele vai cozinhar para você? Oh Deus, __não__ existe coisa mais sexy que um homem que saiba cozinhar. Oh, espere. Lembrei-me agora de Bill. Okay, não existe coisa mais sexy que um homem __como__ James que sabe cozinhar. Ou um homem como Ale. Que adora mexer em carros e naqueles dias quentes tira sua camisa para fazê-lo. Os músculos se contraindo. Pois bem, vá jantar com James. Coma, arranque fora as roupas dele, tenha o melhor sexo da vida e durma com __aqueles__ braços sarados ao seu redor. _

_Eu vou acordar meu noivo nu e lindo e me divertir um pouco. Não se esqueça de me contar todos os detalhes amanhã. __Todos__._

_Amo você Lily._

_Beijos e abraços._

_Dorcas (sua mais querida amiga)_

_Não__ se comporte._

* * *

><p>Olá pessoas lindas que eu amo!<p>

Desculpem pelo atraso, graças a Deus tive dois dias de muita inspiração.

Recebi TANTAS reviews lindas! Obrigada, vocês me fazem muito feliz! Eu juro que tinha respondido às reviews de vocês, mas a droga da internet morreu quando eu cliquei no botão "salvar" então perdi tudo o que tinha escrito para vocês. Eu vou tentar responder as meninas que _estavam logadas por PM_. E aqui vai o nome das que não estavam logadas: _Agradeço à Layla Black, Sassah Potter (você escreveu duas vezes, obrigadaaa), molily, effystone, Shay Evans, Led Zeppelin (eu AMO LZ) e Guest pelas reviews lindas._

Já vou pois tenho uma prova sexta, e Deus sabe que eu PRECISO estudar.

Lembre-se o botão de reviews está bem ali.

Não se comportem.


End file.
